Help Me Get Him Back
by TheUltramarine
Summary: Hermione meminta bantuan Draco Malfoy/Mereka terus bersama memperoleh tujuan mereka, kebersamaan yang membuat sesuatu yang berbeda/R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Help Me Get Him Back**

**by**

**TheUltramarine**

**Summary: Hermione meminta bantuan Draco Malfoy/Mereka terus bersama memperoleh tujuan mereka, kebersamaan yang membuat sesuatu yang berbeda/R&R Please!**

-oOo-

**Prolog**

Hilang sudah. Hilang sudah harapan Hermione, semuanya hilang bersama hilangnya nyawa sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, ia meronta sepanjang perjalanan diseret menuju penjara bawah tanah, ia tak sanggup berteriak hanya sanggup meneteskan air mata pilu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada berteriak, kakinya lemas jadi ia biarkan dirinya dibawa seperti boneka kain. Bukannya tatapan simpati yang ia dapat melainkan tatapan keji bengis dan gema tawa ditempat suram ini. Pasrah ia mengikuti nasibnya dilempar kepenjara pengap bawah tanah, ia tak melawan apapun saat jeruji dikunci, lagipula semuanya sudah berakhir, harapan sudah hilang, sang pemenuh ramalan sudah mati.

Hermione meringkuk di lantai batu lembap, air matanya terus mengalir bagai sungai, ia menarik kedua lututnya menyentuh dagu dan terus menangis sendirian, hatinya sakit serasa diremas, denyut jantungnya bagai terasa sesak. Ingatannya kembali melayang bagaimana kekasihnya meninggal, yang hanya akan membuat hatinya berdarah. Hermione membuka tas manik-maniknya mengeluarkan sebuah liontin, Hermione menatap liontin itu, mestinya liontin ini dihancurkan, mestinya mereka memusnahkannya agar potongan jiwa sang penyihir gelap hilang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hermione, ia hanya bisa meringkuk disini, ia melempar liontin itu ke dinding sambil berteriak. Dan kembali menangis.

Hari-hari Hermione dipenjara bawah tanah Malfoy Manor sangat suram, ia tidak hidup tidak juga mati, ia merasa seolah Dementor menghisap habis jiwanya meninggalkan tubuh kosong. Hermione masih hidup walau sudah mendekam disini berminggu-minggu, tentu saja setiap harinya akan ada seseorang yang menyelinap membawakannya makanan. Ia terus bertanya-tanya mengapa Draco Malfoy terus membawakannya makanan setiap hari, ia selalu ingin menanyakannya, selalu ingin bicara saat Draco muncul didepan sel besinya dan memberinya kantung kain yang biasanya berisi roti atau daging. Tapi tak bisa, suaranya tak pernah keluar, otaknya tak bisa mencerna, jadi ia hanya akan makan sambil sang pewaris Malfoy itu menunggunya selesai dan membawa kembali kantung kainnya.

Siang ini ia bertekad bicara pada Draco, ia akan melatih suara yang tidak pernah dipakainya akhir-akhir ini agar keluar. Biasanya Draco akan datang saat siang untuk membawakannya makanan, Hermione tidak punya jam, jadi ia hanya menerka menggunakan jam tubuhnya kapan kira-kira Draco datang. Hermione bersandar di dinding, matanya menerawang-rawang di dinding sebrang yang gelap, tak ada yang ia pikirkan, pikirannya kosong, sekosong tatapannya.

Suara tapak kaki menuruni tangga batu menyadarkan Hermione, ia berdiri dan mendekati jeruji besi penjaranya, ia yakin suara kaki ini pasti Draco. Ia menunggu menatap penuh harap pada tangga, hingga muncullah sepasang kaki, Hermione tersenyum kecil, ia akan bicara dengannya.

"Hermione?" Draco menuju sel yang sering didatanginya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah kantung hitam, ia berlutut didepan Hermione, mereka berhadapan dengan dibatasi sebuah jeruji besi. Hermione yang duduk didepan jerujinya tersenyum lemah, ia mengeluarkan kata terima kasih tanpa suara pada Draco saat menerima kantung itu, ia mengeluarkan isinya dan memakan daging asap dan telur seadanya. Ia makan dengan lahap sementara Draco duduk didepannya tersenyum-senyum menatapnya makan.

Hermione menyodorkan Draco sebuah daging asap bermaksud menawarinya.

"Tidak, makanlah, aku sudah makan" tolaknya sambil menggeleng kecil. Hermione tersenyum dan memakannya. Disetiap suapan Hermione akan mengucapkan terimakasih meski suaranya tak keluar.

Setelah selesai Hermione memberikan kembali kantungnya pada Draco, yang sudah akan pergi saat ia menerima kembali kantungnya. Draco berdiri tapi Hermione meraih tangannya lewat jeruji. Draco berbalik memandang tangan pucat Hermione yang mencegat lengannya.

Hermione menarik lengan Draco agar mereka saling berhadapan, tapi Hermione belum juga bicara. Draco memandang Hermione yang terus membuka mulut tanpa suara, ia tau susah untuk Hermione berbicara saat suaramu terus tertahan selama berminggu-minggu ditambah trauma yang pasti sangat mengerikan bagi hidup Hermione.

"Hermione?"

Hermione menatap Draco berharap pemuda bersurai lembut itu bersedia menungunya mengumpulkan semua suaranya. Akhirnya Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam "D-Dra-co" Hermione tergagap luar biasa, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan ringkih.

Draco terkesiap akhirnya selama berminggu-minggu ia datang kesini, ia bisa mendengar suara gadis manis itu, walau suaranya sangat kecil dan lemah. Biasanya Hermione hanya akan memandang Draco penuh arti ketika ia memakan makanan yang diselundupkan Draco dari meja makan, biasanya mereka hanya akan saling bertemu mata dan saat itu Hermione akan menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata terimakasih. Ia menunggu Hermione melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku makanan?" tanya Hermione. Ia ingin bicara sesuatu dengan Draco siapa tau ia bisa menumbuhkan harapan dengannya.

"Itu karena aku masih berharap denganmu Hermione" jawab Draco tulus ia menatap wajah Hermione yang kedua kantung matanya menghitam, Hermione terlihat gelap, terlihat putus asa, tapi saat ia mengeluarkan suara Draco bisa melihat setitik harapan.

"Harapan apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Tak bisakah kau melihat kenapa aku membiarkan si Weasley lari? Itu karena aku masih menyimpan harapan pada kalian walau Potter mati. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari sini Hermione agar kalian bisa melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, lagi"

Hermione menggeleng lemah mendengar harapan Draco pada Ron, si penghianat "Tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa mengandalkan Ron ia sudah berpaling dari kita, ia tak akan kembali lagi" Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco lewat tangannya yang menjulur keluar dari jeruji "Kalau kau mau hanya kita harapan yang ada, Draco"

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco menatap Hermione lekat-lekat merasakan genggeman tangan Hermione yang dingin.

"Maukah kau membantuku sesuatu? Kita bisa mengalahkan pangeran kegelapan tapi kita membutuhkan Harry" Hermione kini meraih tangan Draco yang satunya hingga kantung yang Draco pegang terjatuh.

"A-apa maksudmu Hermione? Dia sudah meninggal" jawab Draco takut-takut, ia memberi Hermione makanan agar Hermione bisa terus mempertahankan kewarasannya, supaya saat ia membebaskan Hermione, Hermione bisa kembali melanjutkan perlawanannya pada Voldemort. Mahluk terkutuk yang sangat dibenci Draco.

Hermione menatap manik kelabu yang terlihat khawatir itu, tentu saja, apa yang kau pikirkan, Harry sudah meninggal dan sekarang ia menyuruh Draco untuk melawan Pangeran Kegelapan bersama Harry. Hermione mencoba meredakan kekhawatiran itu, ia menggengam kedua tangan Draco meski Hermione tidak bisa memberinya kehangatan lewat tangannya yang dingin "Harry adalah pemenuh ramalan Draco, dialah yang ditakdirkan menewaskan Pangeran Kegelapan, tanpanya sia-sia semua perlawanan"

"Tapi-tapi—"

"Aku tau ia sudah mati, aku tau itu selalu menghantuiku dimalam hari. Maka itu aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu" kata Hermione lembut, mencoba memberi harapan "Dan Harry juga tau semuanya Draco, ia tau apa yang harus dilakukan, dan ia sahabatku juga" dan aku mencintainya, lanjut Hermione dalam hati. Ia sudah punya rencana untuk ini. Untuk Harry.

Draco memandang dalam-dalam manik coklat Hermione yang terlihat seperti kaca. Ia ingin membantu, ingin menolong Hermione memusnahkan Voldemort, ia ingin membebaskan ibunya yang tersayang, satu-satunya alasan ia hidup dan bertahan di Malfoy Manor. Ibunya yang malang yang harus terus menerima tanggungan yang menyakitkan. Draco menghela nafas. Ia tau Hermione adalah penyihir paling terang dimasanya, tapi permintaannya sungguh tidak masuk akal. Harry Potter sudah meninggal, karena hantaman mantra maut Avada Kedavra dari Voldemort sendiri, dan sekarang Hermione ingin memintanya berjuang bersama Harry, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Menghidupkan Harry kembali?

Draco masih menimbang-nimbang, mereka masih saling menatap. Yang satu memberi harapan, yang satu kebingungan akan pikiran sang pemberi harapan. Draco membuang nafas perlahan "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"

Hermione berbinar, ia tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya "Terimakasih Draco! terima kasih banyak" ingin rasanya ia terbang karena senang, ingin rasanya ia meraih pipi Draco dan menciumnya "Tapi kalau kau mau tau rencanaku kita harus keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu"

Draco bisa melihat mata coklat Hermione yang berkaca-kaca bahagia, suaranya semakin tinggi dan jelas karena senang, mau tak mau Draco ikut tertular senyumnya "Tentu saja kita akan keluar, itulah yang selama ini kupikir-pikirkan hingga kubawa kemimpiku" katanya bercanda, Hermione tertawa lemah "Kau hanya harus menunggu, aku akan mempersiapkan semua rencana kita kabur dari sini, oke? Dan cobalah untuk tidur, kau terlihat lemah, aku tak mau saat kita melarikan diri dan kau pingsan"

Hermione tersenyum "Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih Draco" Hermione melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, ia menarik kedua tangan Draco hingga Draco merapat ke jeruji dan Hermione meraih pipinya dan mengecupnya lembut penuh rasa terima kasih dan–anehnya, sayang.

Draco kaget saat Hermione menariknya dan mengecupnya, ia bisa merasakan bibir lembut Hermione yang dingin menyentuh pipinya lama, Draco menikmati kecupan itu, ia menutup matanya.

Hermione melepas kecupannya dan mereka saling menatap membuat pipi Hermione memerah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Draco melepas kecanggungan dan meraih kantung yang jatuh di lantai, ia melambai "Sampai jumpa di pelarian"

Hermione membalas "Sampai jumpa di pelarian" dan Draco pun pergi.

Hermione kembali merosot ke dinding, tapi kali ini bukan karena putus asa atau kesedihan tapi sukacita yang sangat besar. Draco akan membantunya, akan membantunya membawa kembali Sang Terpilih, rencananya yang menumbuhkan sedikit harapan dengan Draco disampingnya. Sebentar lagi ia harus menghidupkan semangat berpetualangannya.

-oOo-

**Hi! Im the new author! Thanks for read! Review please! #Just what do u think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Our Plans/Runaway**

-oOo-

Hari-hari Hermione di penjara Malfoy Manor tidak sesuram dulu lagi, ia sering tersenyum sendiri saat menulis rencana menggunakan kertas dan pena yang diberikan Draco padanya, sesekali ia mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tas manik-maniknya, tas ini satu-satunya benda yang tidak disadari Bellatrix ditubuh Hermione jadi tas beserta isinya aman. Hermione mencoba membuka bukunya sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit hitam usang, didepan buku bisa terlihat sebuah tulisan ramping berliuk-liuk berwarna emas luntur bertuliskan 'Death is Not the End: Dark Magic'

Hermione membaca buku itu dengan serius, sesekali menyalin sesuatu dari situ. Ia tau ini sebenarnya buku mengerikan tentang sihir hitam, Hermione mendapatkannya di perpustakaan keluarga Black saat ia, Harry dan Ron tinggal disana. Hermione tersenyum kecil memikirkan reaksi Harry kalau sampai ia tau Hermione membaca buku ini.

Hermione menulis dengan hanya bantuan cahaya jingga senja matahari yang menorobos dari jendela kecil didinding batu, membuat matanya agak sakit, ia akan menyuruh Draco membawa lilin. Hermione mengeluarkan selembar perkamen lain, dan menulis disitu.

'Draco? kau bisa dengar aku?'

Seketika tulisannya menghilang seperti meresap kedalam perkamen.

Beberapa saat Hermione menunggu, perlahan-lahan muncul tulisan lain pada perkaman yang baru saja ditulisi Hermione bertuliskan: 'Aku tak mendengarkanmu Hermione, aku membacamu' tulisan Draco yang meski Hermione tak lihat wajahnya ia bisa rasakan bahwa ia merasa geli.

Hermione sudah mengajarkan Draco cara memantrai perkamen ini dengan mantra Protean sederhana begitu juga perkamen yang dipakai Draco, perkamen ini sudah Draco hubungkan jadi mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi, cara kerjanya sederhana, apa yang ditulis Hermione di perkamennya akan muncul di perkamen Draco yang berhubungan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mantra tingkat NEWT yang membuat Draco terkagum-kagum dan memuji Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum kecil membaca jawaban Draco, dan menulis lagi 'Oke, bisakah kau membacaku? Bagus, kau akan datang malam ini kan? Bawakan aku lilin ya?' tulisan Hermione menghilang lagi.

'Lilin? Untuk apa? Aku bisa menggunakan mantra Lumos'

'Kau bisa tapi aku tidak, tolong bawakan saja Draco'

'Ok!'

Hermione membaca balasan terakhir Draco dan mendesah lega, ia menyimpan pena dan perkamennya dan berbaring santai di lantai batu yang berlumut tipis. Draco akan datang malam ini, seperti biasa ditengah malam, ini sudah senja jadi ia tinggal menunggu.

Mereka berdua sering berkomunikasi saat Draco datang membawa makanan walau Draco hanya berdiri atau duduk didepan jeruji penjara, biasanya Hermione akan mengajarkan Draco mantra-mantra yang biasa ia gunakan saat perkemahan mencari Horcrux, mantra perlindungan dan lain-lain yang biasanya akan langsung dikuasai Draco, membuat Hermione bertepuk tangan kecil dan Draco membusungkan dada bangga. Selama komunikasi mereka Draco tak pernah kedapatan menyelinap, kecuali oleh Peter Petrigrew tapi itu tak dihitung karena kebodohannya yang serta merta mempercayai Draco yang berbohong kalau Draco ingin membersihkan penjara.

"Hermione?"

Hermione mendengar jerujinya digoncang-goncang dan suara seseorang berbisik memanggil namanya, membuat Hermione setengah terbangun, matanya berat, samar-samar ia melihat sosok yang duduk didepan jeruji, sosok itu diterangi cahaya kecil dari sebuah tongkat. Hermione masih mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya untuk bangun saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kecil menghantam kepalanya, Hermione mengeryit melihat kulit kacang yang terlempar-lempar kearahnya membuatnya tersentak bangun menuju tersangka.

"Kenapa kau melemparkanku kulit kacang?" tuntut Hermione jengkel sambil mengacungkan kulit kacang kering didepan Draco saat ia ikut duduk didepannya. Mereka seperti biasa hanya dipisahkan jeruji dingin besi.

Draco nyengir, cengiran yang sudah sering dilihat Hermione saat mereka berbincang-bincang, cengiran yang awalnya menakuti Hermione, cengiran yang awalnya tak pernah dipercayai Hermione akan muncul diwajah pucat Draco "Karena kau tidak mau bangun, tidur seperti beruang"

"Kau yang menyuruhku sering tidur dan sekarang kau mengataiku. Dan jangan sebut aku beruang"

"Aku menyuruhmu tidur untuk istirahat, lagipula kau sudah cukup istirahat dan—" Draco menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hermione dengan matanya "—kau juga sudah cukup berisi menurutku"

Hermione ikut memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri "Aku tidak gemuk! Aku—langsing" kata Hermione sok percaya diri.

"Aku tak mengataimu gemuk, aku cuma bilang kau—"

"Sudahlah Draco kita tak membicarakan tubuhku, mana lilin yang kusuruh?"

Draco menyerahkan sebuah lilin besar berwarna merah yang membuat Hermione takut "Incendio" Draco berbisik dan lilin itu menyala.

"Aku tak punya lilin berwarna putih, hanya ini" kata Draco menjawab raut wajah Hermione ketika menerima lilin itu.

Hermione menaruh lilin disampingnya "Selimut?"

Draco menyerahkan sebuah selimut hijau strip perak "Ini, seperti pesananmu sudah diberi mantra penghangat. Aku hanya punya ini aku kan Slytherin" tambah Draco lagi saat Hermione menatap aneh selimut yang sangat Slytherin itu.

Hermione melingkarkan selimut itu ketubuhnya, gadis bermanik kayu manis itu memejamkan mata merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatannya walau tak terlalu tebal, seperti kata Draco selimut ini berhasil diberi mantra penghangat olehnya. Samar-samar tercium bau khas Draco dari selimutnya membuat Hermione merasa, er—tenang "Thanks mantramu berhasil" puji Hermione "Dan kau sudah menulis rencana kita kabur?"

Draco yang baru sadar dari trans nya memperhatikan Hermione menikmati selimut itu kembali mencoba serius "Ya tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu kau sudah selesai menulis rencana kita saat kita sudah berhasil kabur?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen.

"Tentu saja, kita tukaran sebentar, aku lihat rencanamu, kau lihat rencanaku" merekapun saling bertukar perkamen lewat celah jeruji, membaca masing-masing rencana yang sudah mereka tulis satu sama lain.

"Tongkat dan kunci penjara ada pada Bellatrix?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya, mengangkat wajah dari perkamen rencana Draco.

"Ya Mum memberitauku. Seandainya aku bisa membuka penjara menggunakan sihir maka sudah terbuka, tapi jeruji dan dindingnya anti sihir, didalam juga begitu, maka dari itu aku hanya bisa melakukan sihir diluar jeruji, kau tak bisa memantrai penjaranya atau mantramu hanya akan memantul" kata Draco sedikit muram "Tapi tak apa, baca saja rencanaku untuk mengambil kuncinya, pasti akan berhasil" tambahnya tersenyum menenangkan.

Hermione kembali membaca rencana Draco untuk mengambil kunci dan tongkatnya "Ya, aku percaya padamu, pasti akan berhasil" Draco akan menyombongkan diri, tapi Hermione menyela "Asal kau ingat semua mantra yang sudah kita latih" Draco mengangguk. Mereka kembali terdiam membaca.

"Dimana kau menemukan ini" tanya Draco sambil menunjuk sebuah kalimat dan memperlihatkannya pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum dan menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit hitam usang kedepan pemuda bermanik silver itu, ia mengambilnya dan mengeryit membaca judul sampulnya "Apa maksudnya 'Kematian bukanlah akhir'?"

"Entahlah tapi yang kubaca ini bisa menghidupkan seseorang" jawab Hermione mengedikkan bahu.

"Menghidupkan seseorang? Apa maksudmu Hermione? Tidak ada yang bisa menghidupkan yang sudah mati" Draco kini bicara serius mencoba melawan raut santai Hermione. Ia tak yakin ide menghidupkan Harry yang awalnya Draco tebak akan dilakukan Hermione tapi mustahil, kini akan benar-benar ia lakukan. Ia tak percaya, ternyata Hermione sudah benar-benar kurang waras.

"Aku juga tak tau Draco, tulisan didalamnya seperti itu, lagipula kita tak akan tau jika kita tak pernah mencoba. Cobalah baca saja"

"Aku tak mau membaca sihir hitam" kata Draco dengan gaya menolak sogokan didepan wartawan.

"Sok sekali kau" kata Hermione memandangnya tidak percaya "Ya sudah yang penting ini bisa menghidupkan Harry"

"Hermione, seandainya kau bisa menghidupkan orang mati maka dunia pasti berlomba melakukannya, dan yang kulihat tak pernah ada yang seperti itu, aku tak pernah melihat orang yang sudah kuketahui mati, hidup kembali dan berjalan-jalan disekitarku. Dan biar kutebak pasti buku ini dari perpustakaan Grimmauld Place"

Hermione mengabaikan nasihat sok bijak Draco "Bagaimana kau bisa tau ini dari perpustakaan Sirius?"

Draco membuka sampul bagian belakang buku dan memperlihatkannya pada Hermione, disitu terdapat tulisan tangan 'Black Library'

"Oh" ucap Hermione acuh setelah membaca tulisan itu.

"Hermione, kau mendengarku? Kita-tak-bisa-menghidupkan-orang-mati" kata Draco lagi memberi nada penekanan pada kata-katanya.

Hermione mendongak lagi pada Draco "Kita tak tau tanpa mencobanya Draco" Hermione bersikeras dengan kekeras kepalaan bawaannya.

"Tapi Hermione—"

Hermione menyela "Sudahlah, kau mau membantuku atau tidak" kini Hermione memberi nada keras kepalanya pada Draco, nada yang biasanya mendiamkan Harry.

"Tentu aku mau" Draco melunak "Baiklah, aku akan membantu apapun rencanamu. Lagipula aku tak bisa memenangkan argumen denganmu. Meski rencanamu mustahil dengan konsekuensi tak berhasil"

Hermione mendelik mendengar kalimat terakhirnya "Bagus"

Merekapun kembali terdiam membaca masing-masing rencana. Tangan mereka mengambil kacang kulit yang dibawa Draco, memakannya seolah mereka membaca komik diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Mereka berusaha mencermati dan akan mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti yang biasanya diselingi argumen yang selalu dimenangkan oleh Hermione.

Hermione menghempas perkamen ditangannya kelantai "Nah, rencanamu menurutku sudah matang dan bagus, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankannya"

"Aku sudah punya waktu yang tepat. Tiga hari lagi Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya akan memunculkan diri besar-besaran didepan dunia sihir mengumumkan kematian Harry Potter, mungkin mereka akan parade, jadi saat itu Manor kosong dan aku akan menyelinap tidak ikut atau pura-pura sakit jadi aku bisa menjalankan semua rencananya"

Hermione mengangguk-angguk dan tiba-tiba menguap luas memalukan. Draco tertawa.

"Aku bisa melihat semua gigimu Hermione, lain kali tutup mulutmu karena aku tak akan menolongmu kalau kau tersedak serangga" katanya geli.

Hermione memerah dan memukul lengan Draco "Aku mengantuk ferret. Lihat jammu. Tuhkan sudah jam dua pagi"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku juga ingin bersiap-siap berlatih sedikit untuk rencana brilianku" mereka pun saling mengembalikan perkamen masing-masing.

Draco dan Hermione berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Draco tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala Hermione "Tidurlah lagi Mione" katanya dengan senyuman selamat malam, maka ia pun pergi meninggalkan Herimone yang juga tersenyum menatap punggungnya menjauh.

Hermione berbaring pelan menjauh dari depan jeruji, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimutnya yang lembut dan hangat sambil tersenyum meresap aromanya yang menenangkan aroma Draco, Mint dan Musk.

"Besok adalah hari yang panjang" katanya sambil menguap dan meniup lilinnya hingga gelap menerpa.

-oOo-

"Mungkin aku harus menghancurkan pintunya"

"Pakai Alohomora idiot"

"Bagaimana dengan perapiannya? Aku harus menyalakannya agar terang karena disitu tak ada lampu, mungkin bagus dengan mantra Alohomora juga?"

"Kau sudah pernah memakai mantra api ferret pirang, Incendio!"

"Kalau aku berbuat kotor? Tidak bukan itu dasar pikiran kotor, maksudku mengotori sesuatu"

"Scourgify"

"Oh oke-oke" Draco mendengarkan Hermione sambil mencatat-catat mantra kebutuhannya seperti seorang reporter. Seperti biasa mereka duduk berhadapan dengan jeruji didepan masing-masing.

Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka duduk seperti ini dengan jeruji, karena kalau Draco tidak mengacau maka mereka bisa melarikan diri bersama. "Hm" sesekali Draco akan bergumam sambil menggigit ujung pena bulunya dan memperhatikan catatan ditangannya.

Draco melirik arloji sihirnya dan langsung melompat berdiri diikuti Hermione "Setengah menit lagi" gumam Draco, ia sangat gugup untuk menjalankan rencananya sendiri, bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan? Mungkin ia akan langsung di Avada Kedavra, kalau ia tertangkap siapa tau ia hanya akan dimasukkan penjara bersama Hermione, Draco tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan ide berbagi penjara yang sama dengan Hermione. Membuat Hermione menatap Draco aneh.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai?" tanya Hermione mengeryit.

Draco masih tersenyum sendiri sambil menggeleng "Aku tidak menyeringai, aku hanya—"

Seperti biasa Hermione akan menyela, tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan dikeluarkan Draco yang tidak penting "Sudahlah, hapus saja seringaianmu itu dan bersiap-siap"

Arloji Draco berdering kecil mengalihkan semua tatapan pada si arloji. Draco menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sudah waktunya menjalankan rencana kabur dari rumah sendiri, Draco keringat dingin dan perlahan senyumnya memudar berganti wajah cemas, ia terus memikirkan seribu satu kemungkinan gagalnya rencana ditambah lagi sudah waktunya ia akan meninggalkan ibunya, ia sudah pamit dengan ibunya untuk pergi walau awalnya Narcissa mencegat mati-matian putra tunggalnya, tapi Draco meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan bahwa ia bersama penyihir paling terang dimasanya, Draco juga menjanjikan dunia sihir yang lebih baik pada ibunya kalau rencananya berhasil.

"Draco?" panggil Hermione lembut, ia tau pasti Draco gugup dengan wajah yang sangat menggambarkannya, untuk memberi keyakinan Hermione mengeluarkan tangannya lewat celah jeruji dan meraih tangan Draco yang menggantung lemas disisi tubuhnya. Draco berbalik merasakan genggaman lembut Hermione pada tangan kirinya.

Mereka saling tatap, Hermione mencoba memberi keberanian pada abu-abu cemas dihadapannya, tatapan intens mereka terasa berbeda seolah sesuatu saling ditransfer satu sama lain. Hermione menarik lengan Draco agar ia mendekat kejeruji, Hermione berjinjit dan mencium penuh—kasih kening Draco. Mereka saling memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan, sentuhan aneh yang mereka dapat rasakan melebihi persahabatan yang sudah mereka anggap terjalin, ciuman itu membuat Draco menghangat, membuat hatinya ringan seolah Hermione mengambil sebagian kecemasannya lewat ciuman.

"For luck" bisik Hermione lembut sambil menatap mata Draco, tangan mereka saling bertaut, saling menggengam erat, Draco mengangguk dan mereka saling tersenyum sejuta arti.

Draco mengusap pipi kanan Hermione dan bergumam "Thanks" lalu melepas lembut jalinan tangan mereka. Kedua tangan Hermione beralih memegang jeruji besi dihadapannya menatap kepergian tergesa-gesa Draco yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

-oOo-

Draco berjalan menuju ruang makan tempat biasanya para pelahap maut dan Voldemort berkumpul mengadakan meeting. Ia berusaha tidak mengendap dan terlihat mencurigakan, saat kepala Draco menengok dipintu ruang makan ia bersyukur mendapatinya kosong, pasti mereka semua betul-betul sudah pergi.

-oOo

Voldemort memimpin jalan berkeliling Hongsmeade. Kemunculan mereka hendak akan menyortir para darah lumpur dari Hogwarts yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu disana. Sekaligus mengumumkan secara tidak langsung bahwa harapan mereka sudah tiada. Para pelahap maut kini tidak bersusah-susah mengenakan topeng, mereka membuka identitas masing-masing didepan umum.

Kemunculan mereka sungguh mengerikan, dengan kontrol ayunan tongkat, mantra pembunuh dan musik teriakan dan ledakan. Saat mereka didepan Hogwarts yang menjulang, mereka berhenti tak ingin mengganggunya lebih awal. Voldemort berbalik pada para pengikutnya akan mengumumkan tujuan mereka selanjutnya, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang diantara Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Dimana Draco?" pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja itu berpengaruh luar biasa, semua orang berpaling melihat kekanan kekiri mencari orang yang dimaksud. Sedangkan Narcissa bergetar diam-diam mengetahui anaknya dimana. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Seseorang bawa Draco, aku percaya ia masih berada di Manor" perintahnya.

Seseorang mengangkat tangan menawarkan diri akan perintah "Biarkan saya my Lord" ucapnya sukarela.

"Get him" orang itupun pergi dengan asap hitam.

-oOo-

Draco memutuskan berjalan biasa kekamar yang sering ditempati Bellatrix. Kamar itu tidak berada dilantai dua melainkan dipojok lantai satu, sebuah pintu kayu sedang dengan ukiran rumit berwarna hitam. Draco berhenti didepan pintu menyadari sesuatu yang awalnya ia kira sebagai patung pajangan didepan pintu bergerak meliuk-liuk, itu adalah patung ular kayu hidup, tidak terlalu menakutkan bagi Draco karena ularnya tidak besar hanya sebesar lingkar lengannya dengan panjang satu meter.

Ular itu hanya bergerak kesana-kemari didepan pintu seperti penjaga, Draco memperhatikan ular itu seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Draco pun yang tidak merasa ular itu akan berbuat fatal, mendekat kepintu dan tangannya terulur akan meraih handle pintu—

"Argh!"

Namun si ular menggigit pergelangan kakinya hingga celananya robek, memperlihatkan luka gigitannya yang dalam, Draco melepas handle pintu dan menjauh sembari meringis memegang kakinya, membuat ular itu melepas gigitannya dan kembali kekegiatannya semula.

"Sial!" rutuk Draco, ia terduduk dilantai sembari memegangi kakinya yang luka dengan kucuran darah yang deras, rasanya perih, karena sang ular langsung menggigit ke urat hijau dikakinya, seolah ular itu beracun dan racunnya mengalir lewat urat yang baru digigitnya. Draco merobek asal-asalan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya dan membalut lukanya dengan potongan kain yang sudah dirobeknya. Setelah mengencangkan ikatan kain terakhir dikakinya, Draco mencoba berdiri walau ia tau pasti ia akan terpincang-pincang.

Draco kembali mendekati sang ular yang ternyata langsung mengenali Draco saat mendekat, karna ia langsung mendesis. Draco sepertinya diingatkan sesuatu tentang kamar Bellatrix dari ibunya tapi apa? Ia lupa dan bodohnya ia tak mencatatnya. Sesuatu seperti—

Draco mengacak rambut pirangnya karena susah berpikir, sebagai gantinya ia mencoba menghancurkan ular yang kini mendesis bersiap menyerang didepannya "Expulso!" cahaya merah meluncur seperti kilat dari tongkat Draco ke si ular.

Cahaya merah itu mengenai si ular, tapi seolah ular itu berperisai membuat mantranya memantul dan mengenai kaca jendela besar hingga pecah. Draco memandang ular itu frustasi dengan bibir berdecak.

"Incendio!"

"Reducto!"

"Diffindo!"

Kutukan beruntun yang dirapal Draco tak berguna, semuanya memantul kesegala arah hingga dinding-dinding disekitarnya menghitam. Draco merasa putus asa menatap si ular yang membuka-buka mulutnya. Saat Draco mencoba memikirkan rencana yang lain karena dengan bodoh melupakan cara melewati ular ini, si ular yang kelihatannya marah karena mantra-mantra Draco melompat menyergap lehernya dan melilitnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat Draco mengap-mengap kehabisan nafas merasakan tubuh ular yang terbuat dari kayu melilitnya keras. Sekeliling lehernya serasa dicekik, tulang leher di kerongkongannya terasa remuk.

Draco menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan kedua tangannya mencengkram lilitan ular dilehernya berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi ular ini tentu susah dilepaskan karena tubuhnya yang terbuat dari kayu dan keras. Disela erangan kesakitan Draco ia mencoba berpikir cepat mengandalkan pikiran paniknya mencoba mengingat.

'Kau harus mengatakan kata kuncinya saat kau berhadapan dengan ular, maka ia akan membukakan pintu untukmu' seolah lampu yang langsung menyala, Draco berhasil mengingatnya, itu dia! Password! Kata kunci!

"Purirate manentem legatum" Draco mencoba mengatakan kata kunci yang pertama dipikirkannya sebagai motto keluarga Letrange dengan suara tercekat dengan mulut terbuka-buka karena kerongkongannya dililit.

Sang ular melonggarkan lilitannya dan melepaskannya lalu turun dari leher Draco kelantai seraya menunduk seperti sedang membungkuk dan pintu pun berderit terbuka. Well, setidaknya aku tak perlu memakai Alohamarah, pikir Draco dalam hati.

Draco yang sudah merasakan kebebasan lehernya bernafas lega sembari meraba lehernya yang masih sakit dan ia yakini memerah. Ia menunduk mengambil tongkatnya lalu berjalan mendekat kepintu. Draco memandang jengkel ular yang membungkuk didepan pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Sudah melilitku dan sekarang membungkuk" gerutunya dan berjalan pelan melewati si ular dan masuk kekamar Bellatrix.

Kamar Bellatrix tak lebih luas dari kamarnya, luasnya hanya setengah kamar yang ditempati Draco. ditengah kamar merapat kedinding terdapat ranjang berukuran sedang dengan kelambu berwarna hitam transparan, dikanan kiri ranjang berkelambu terdapat lampu hias elegan tinggi yang berdiri, yang Draco anggap hanya sebagai hiasan karena tak bisa menyala. Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya pada perapian kecil diseberang tempat tidur dan melempar mantra non verbal Incendio.

Draco berjalan pelan dengan hanya diterangi api perapian ke sebuah lemari kayu sedang disamping tempat tidur. Lemari itu terlihat aneh seolah ada sesuatu yang memberontak ingin keluar dari dalamnya. Draco ragu-ragu membukanya, saat tangannya akan mendekat kepintu lemari, maka si lemari akan semakin bergoyang memberontak hingga bunyi benda-benda didalamnya terdengar.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam Draco menarik pintu lemari yang berderit seperti kayu lama, dan bau rayap pun menguar dan saat bersamaan Draco tersentak menjauh saat pintu terbuka lebar menampakkan Hermione dan Harry yang saling berpegangan tangan bahagia. Draco melongo merasakan hatinya seperti diremas dan disayat, tidak mungkin! Gumamnya.

"Riddiculus!" teriak Draco panas melihat adegan mesra saat mereka akan berciuman dihadapannya, yang disuguhkan Boggart yang bersemayam dilemari. Boggart itupun berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disekitarnya. Mengapa ia merasa aneh melihat Harry dan Hermione bersama? Apa yang terjadi denganya?

Mengabaikan kupu-kupu Boggart Draco mendekat pada lemari yang terbuka mencoba mencari benda yang dicarinya. Laci demi laci, selipan demi selipan dan akhirnya Draco mendapatkannya, tongkat Hermione diantara tongkat-tongkat lain didalam sebuah kotak kayu tak terkunci, ia langsung mengenali tongkat Hermione karena ia menggambarkannya dengan sangat jelas. Dan Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada kunci yang terkalung disebuah tengkorak basah yang seperti mumi, dengan jijik Draco meraihnya cepat-cepat dan menatap tangannya memastikan semua jarinya utuh.

Draco tersenyum puas menatap dua benda ditangannya, tongkat dan kunci, ia menyelipakan tongkat Hermione di kantung celananya seperti tongkatnya sendiri dan mengalungkan kunci kelehernya. Perlahan Draco memantrai kupu-kupu Boggart agar kembali masuk kelemari dan Draco menutupnya.

Draco berjalan santai keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya mendapati ular kayu masih seperti penampilannya saat Draco masuk yaitu membungkuk.

"Sudahlah kembali seperti asalmu semula, aku sudah selesai" kata Draco yang entah sang ular mengerti atau tidak.

-oOo-

Hermione sedang mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih bersih yang ada ditas manik-maniknya, ia bersumpah setelah kabur dari sini mereka akan singgah disungai untuk mandi, setidaknya Hermione yang mandi berhubung ia tak pernah mandi selama disini dan ia bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang pasti mengerikan setelah berminggu-minggu tak bertemu cermin.

Setelah mengenakan celana jins sederhana, terdengar suara langkah kaki dilantai batu, Hermione cepat-cepat mengenakan baju kaos lengan panjangnya dan menyampirkan tas manik-maniknya dibahu lalu berlari kecil mendekat kejeruji dan mencoba mengintip lewat sela-selanya berharap orang itu adalah Draco. Terlihat sebuah bayangan dari jauh, bayangan semakin mendekat beserta suara langkah kaki.

"Hermione!"

Hermione memekik kaget melihat Draco muncul tiba-tiba terpincang-pincang dari bayang-bayang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Draco! kau mengagetkanku! Bagaimana? Berhasil? Ada apa denganmu? Kau terluka?" tanya Hermione dengan satu tarikan nafas luar biasa.

Draco menatap kakinya yang terbalut asal-asalan "Nanti aku ceritakan" dan Draco tersenyum misterius mengangkat kunci yang terkalung dilehernya beserta mengeluarkan tongkat Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum gembira "Berikan tongkatku dan buka selnya" perintah Hermione cepat-cepat.

"Tenanglah Hermione tak perlu tergesa-gesa lagipula tak ada orang disini" kata Draco sambil menyerahkan tongkat Hermione yang diterimanya sukacita, lalu melepas kunci dilehernya dan berusaha membuka jeruji.

Klik! Suara kunci yang lepas menggema didinding batu, Draco mendorong jeruji penjara pelan-pelan dan—hop! Ia langsung diterjang pelukan oleh Hermione yang akan menangis bahagia. Draco kaget sesaat dan tersenyum membalas memeluk gadis itu hangat.

"Terimakasih" Hermione terisak kecil.

Draco tersenyum "Sama-sama"

Hermione pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Draco dengan mata haru bahagia, tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah melihat bukan hanya luka dikaki Draco tapi juga terdapat tanda merah mengelilingi lehernya dan kemeja yang dikenakannya robek dibagian bawah.

"Ada apa denganmu Draco? Astaga kau terluka parah sekali!" katanya sambil memeriksa leher Draco dengan tangannya, mencermati ngeri bekas seperti kalung merah dileher pucatnya.

Draco menatapnya tersenyum dan menarik lengannya "Ayolah aku mengeluarkanmu agar kita bisa lari bukannya membuat drama sedih" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Tapi ingatkan aku untuk mengobatimu Malfoy!" Draco hanya mengangguk tak peduli.

Merekapun menaiki tangga batu keluar dari penjara bawah tanah, Draco masih menggenggam tangan Hermione yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya sambil meringis melihat luka-luka Draco. Langkah kaki mereka bergema hingga hampir keseluruh ruangan menandakan hanya merekalah yang berada disini.

Mereka menatap awas kesekeliling dengan tongkat teracung masing-masing didepan, dengan tangan lainnya masih saling terjalin. Sejauh mereka jalan tak ada halangan menenangkan jantung mereka yang awalnya melompat-lompat. Jarak semeter didepan mereka terlihat pintu utama Manor yang besar dengan dua daun pintu berwarna hitam. Mereka memandang kepintu dan saling memandang sebentar sambil tersenyum. Mereka sudah berjalan senang-senang menuju pintu ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka menghapus senyum diwajah mereka.

Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seringai menjengkelkan—

"Goyle!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Tubuh Troll Gregory Goyle membentuk bayangan dilantai dengan sinar matahari pagi "Wel, well, lihat apa yang kudapat" katanya menjengkelkan "Penghianat yang akan kabur bersama Mudblood"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Draco was-was, ia menarik Hermione kebelakangnya bermaksud melindungi.

Goyle mengabaikan pertanyaan Draco "Apa yang akan kudapatkan ketika aku menyerahkan seorang penghianat dan Mudblood yang akan kabur, ke pangeran kegelapan ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit.

"Pergilah Goyle aku tak ingin menyakitimu" Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya. Ia tau Goyle tak terlalu pintar yang pastinya lawan mudah bagi Draco.

Goyle menyeringai mengerikan seolah ia punya taring dimulutnya, badannya yang besar seperti Troll tampak menyeramkan mengenakan jubah hitam ala pelahap maut. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melempar kutukan kematian,

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sinar hijau yang menurut Draco bergerak lambat itu berhasil ia tangkis dengan Protego didepannya, sementara Hermione masih dibelakangnya.

Draco mendengusi mantra umum yang selalu digunakan pelahap maut ketika berduel "Hanya itukah yang kau bisa? Avada kedavra?"

Goyle yang mendengarnya memerah marah, dengan membabi buta ia meneriakkan berbagai mantra kearah Draco dan Hermione. Dengan lincah Draco memasang perisai terus menerus berirama dengan cahaya mantra yang datang padanya. Semakin Goyle maju menembakkan mantra, semakin Draco dan Hermione mundur menangkis mantra.

"Draco" bisik Hermione khawatir dari belakang saat mereka sudah akan merapat kedinding dan Goyle semakin mendekat. Mantra-mantra pantulan Goyle merusak hampir sebagian Manor, lampu gantung kristal diatas mereka kini hancur dilantai ditambah dinding yang retak-retak.

"Tenang Hermione aku akan mengatasi ini" katanya sambil masih mempertahankan perisai.

Ketika Goyle mengambil nafas berhenti, Draco mengambil kesempatan, secepat kilat ia menembakkan mantra bius ketubuh besar Goyle yang mudah dibidik "Stupefy!" dengan gedebuk besar dilantai Goyle ambruk.

Hermione mengintip dari balik bahu Draco "Kerja bagus Draco!" pujinya semangat memandang Goyle dilantai.

"Aku tau ini mudah, dia kan bodoh" katanya sombong. Hermione berbalik dan tersenyum.

Draco balas tersenyum "Ayo kita pergi" katanya sambil menarik lengan Hermione menuju pintu. Cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat menerpa mereka yang mencoba menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya. Mereka berlari sambil mengawasi sekitar menuju pagar besi tinggi didepan. Seekor merak putih berbulu anggun melewati mereka berjalan sombong ditaman didepan Manor, Draco membuka ganjalan pagar besi dan mendorongnya perlahan, akhirnya mereka keluar dari lingkungan Malfoy Manor menuju hutan disekitarnya.

"Kita harus menjauh dulu baru kita ber Apparete" saran Draco sambil masih terus berjalan dengan Hermione yang ia tarik-tarik tangannya. Mereka berlari-lari menyusuri hutan yang tak ditembus sinar matahari, kadang mereka akan menerjang semak atau dahan pohon pendek didepan mereka. Hingga mereka sampai disatu titik yang merupakan jantung hutan. Disekitar mereka terdengar berbagai suara hewan-hewan yang teredam.

"Nah, kita bisa ber Apparete disini, biar aku yang membawamu—"

"Tidak, biar aku saja, aku ingin mencari sebuah tempat untuk mandi dan tempat kita beristirahat sebentar" sela Hermione.

Draco hanya mengangguk, karena tangan mereka tetap tergenggam jadi Hermione memfokuskan pikirannya dengan semua konsentrasi yang ia dapat kesebuah tempat. Sampai mereka hilang dengan crack keras diudara.

Sensai dijejalkan kedalam pipa khas Apparete menerpa mereka, sampai mereka muncul disebuah hutan dengan pohon tinggi besar-besar yang tanahnya hampir tidak terlihat karena ditutupi daun kering, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terdapat sebuah sungai kecil berair dalam.

Draco masih terhuyung karena berdiri pada kakinya yang sakit, ia akan ambruk tapi Hermione menahan sekuat tenaga tubuhnya yang berat, alhasil tubuh mungil Hermione menopang Draco dibahunya.

"Draco lukamu!" Hermione menatap kaki Draco yang terluka, meski sudah dibalut kain darahnya masih tetap mengucur "Tunggulah disini aku akan memasang mantra perlindungan dan tenda" Hermione pun menempatkan Draco perlahan-lahan diatas daun kering "Tunggu disini kau akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji" Draco hanya mengangguk sambil meringis memegangi kakinya.

Sementara Hermione yang tubuhnya bergetar khawatir berjalan pelan, dan merapal mantra perlindungan disekitar mereka dalam gerak melingkar "Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum... Repello Muggletum... Muffliato…"

-oOo-

"Kita bukan pergi piknik Draco, jadi berhentilah bersenandung" tegur Hermione mendengar Draco bersenandung –yang anehnya lagu Jingle Bells yang mestinya dinyanyikan saat natal bukannya saat musim panas. Hermione saat ini sedang mengolesi leher Draco dengan ramuan untuk menghilangkan bekas merahnya yang mengerikan, sedangkan kakinya sudah diperban bersih oleh Hermione.

"Aku hanya senang akhirnya kita lolos" katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. Mereka sekarang berada didalam tenda, tenda yang sama yang dulu dipakai Hermione saat trio emasnya mencari Horcrux, tenda yang menyisakan banyak kenangan dan tak banyak berubah kecuali sekarang ia bersama pemuda berambut platina, membuat pikiran Hermione bernostalgia.

"Ya, aku juga bingung bisa semudah itu"

"Itu karena ada aku Mione"

Draco berbaring diranjang tingkat dibagian bawah dengan santai, sedangkan Hermione duduk ditepi ranjang disampingnya sambil dengan serius satu tangan memegang botol ramuan dan yang lainnya mengolesi leher Draco yang merah. Kadang Draco akan tertawa karena merasa geli lehernya dipegang-pegang oleh Hermione.

"Jangan bergerak ferret atau aku akan mencekikmu, cekikanku lebih mengerikan dari ular itu kau tau" kata Hermione dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari kerjaannya dileher Draco, membuat Draco diam seketika.

Dengan sentuhan terakhir "Nah! Sudah selesai. Saatnya aku mandi" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil memasang tutup botol ramuan dan menyimpannya disisi tempat tidur. Draco akhirnya bisa bergerak setelah lehernya kesemutan karena dilarang bergerak oleh Hermione.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Draco bangun dan duduk ditempat tidur menatap Hermione yang mengeluarkan seperangkat alat mandi dari tas manik-maniknya.

"Aku mau bertempur" jawab Hermione acuh, Draco mengangkat satu alis bingung "Tentu saja aku mau mandi idiot" Hermione pun keluar mengabaikan Draco.

"Aku mau ikut!" Draco berlari mengikuti Hermione keluar dari tenda, tapi Hermione meraung "Tidak!" membuat Draco masuk kembali terbirit-birit ketenda

Hermione mendesah "Akhirnya aku bertemu air" gumamnya sembari menutup mata, merendamkan dirinya disungai hingga dada. Bagian sungai yang ia tempati tertular mantra perlindungan jadi ia tak perlu takut terlihat kecuali Draco yang bisa melihatnya, Hermione tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun dan menaruh semua pakaiannya dipinggir sungai beserta sabun dan handuknya, coba saja Draco mengintipnya, Hermione akan mengutuknya dengan kutukan terbaik yang akan membuat Voldemort bangga.

Hermione kini bersandar dibatu dibelakangnya masih memejamkan mata merasakan air sungai yang dingin ditengah matahari yang hangat, sangat tenang dan rileks, ia seperti berada di spa alam dengan aroma pohon ditiup angin dan suara aliran sungai yang tenang.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan pergerakan riak air disampingnya, ia menoleh dengan kecepat super membuka mata lebar-lebar mendapati Draco sudah merendamkan separuh tubuh disampingnya. Ia tersenyum tak berdosa.

Hermione menjerit "Aaaa! Ferret! Apa yang kau lakukan disini berengsek!" teriaknya sambil melempar Draco dengan alat mandinya, tapi Draco menangkapnya satu persatu, dan kini berusaha menutupi dirinya saat Hermione menciprat kasar air kewajahnya.

"Whoa! Tenang Mione, aku tak bisa melihatmu sungguh, airnya biru dan kau berendam hingga dada" katanya santai sembari meletakkan kembali alat mandi dipinggir sungai.

Hermione memperhatikan tubuh Draco yang hanya terendam hingga perut "Kau tak memakai apapun!?" jerit Hermione lagi, Draco mengangguk santai "Kalau begitu menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak bisa Er-my-knee karena batas mantra perlindunganmu hanya segini" katanya dengan nada Viktor Krum pada kata 'Er-my-knee' sembari mengisyaratkan tangannya menunjuk batas mantra perlindungan yang kecil membuat mereka hanya sejarak dua langkah.

Gerakan lincah lain Hermione mengambil tongkatnya "Jangan mendekatiku kalau kau masih peduli dengan wajah pucatmu!" ancam Hermione geram sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kehidung Draco.

"Tenang saja, aku tak membawa tongkat jadi tak perlu khawatir" katanya masih memasang wajah santai ditengah api Hermione sambil bersandar dipinggir sungai yang berbatu dan memejamkan matanya kelabunya menikmati air.

Hermione masih dalam mode siaganya menggenggam tongkat kearah Draco, matanya sesekali melirik tubuh Draco yang hanya terendam sampai perut, mengekspos dada hasil olahraga teraturnya, membuat pipi Hermione memanas. Draco yang masih merasakan acungan tongkat disampingnya membuka satu mata dan mendapati mata Hermione yang melirik tubuhnya, ia menyeringai saat melihat Hermione memerah.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat miss Granger?" katanya membuat Hermione cepat-cepat kembali menatap wajah pucat Draco sambil masih mengacungkan tongkat "Sudahlah Hermione kau mau mandi atau tidak? Simpan saja tongkatmu dan nikmati" Draco kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan tapi masih memandang Draco penuh perhitungan dan curiga, ia pun kembali berendam dengan mata terpejam menikmati air dan mencoba menganggap Draco tidak ada. Draco mengintip lewat satu matanya pada Hermione yang sudah kembali rileks, ia tersenyum memperhatikan tubuh mulus Hermione yang terendam hingga atas dada, sungguh pemandangan indah yang melebihi alam sekitarnya.

Mereka menikmati suasana sungai dan hutan dengan angin sejuk yang menenangkan, Hermione dengan pikirannya mencoba menganggap Draco tidak ada dan Draco dengan pikirannya tersenyum kalau Hermione disampingnya tak memakai apapun. Sesekali Hermione akan menjerit merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya dan seketika menuduh Draco yang mengelak membuat alasan kalau itu adalah ikan.

"Tenanglah Hermione itu hanya ikan. Nanti kutangkapkan dan kita pakai makan malam"

Entah berapa lama mereka berendam yang jelas mereka terbuai alam sekitar mereka yang tenang dengan musik angin dan aliran air mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang berat hanya mereka dan alam, karena ketenangan ini mungkin saja yang terakhir.

-oOo-

**Purirate manentem legatum: Kemurnian warisan abadi terbaik (mottonya cuma karangan)**

**Thanks buat yang sudah review, fav and follow karena penyemangat kalianlah chap 2 bisa update ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Moonstone/Queen of Sleep**

-oOo-

"Dia tak berada disini Tuanku"

Seorang pria membungkuk dalam seperti berbicara pada lututnya, didepannya seorang yang lebih jangkung pucat berwajah ular dengan mata ruby memandang geram orang yang masih membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa semuanya Rabastan?" tanyanya dengan suara agak melengking. Api perapian diruangan suram berperabotan mewah kuno itu memberi efek mengerikan pada wajahnya, membuat orang yang membungkuk didepannya tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

"Y-ya Tuan, sudah saya periksa" gagapnya singkat.

Lord Voldemort geram, apa yang sudah terjadi ini adalah penghianatan besar,tidak ada yang boleh menghianatinya, tidak ada yang boleh berpaling darinya hanya karena seorang Mudblood. Ia dan para pengikutnya baru saja 'berkeliling' menyebar berbagai rapalan mantra mematikan dengan ayunan tongkat merayakan keberhasilan tebesar mereka membunuh Harry Potter, menikmati wajah-wajah putus asa yang tak berkehidupan. Dan sekarang saat ia kembali disambut tubuh pingsan Gregory Goyle yang saat siuman menginformasikan kaburnya Malfoy muda bersama tahanan Mudblood, ia sudah menanyai Lucius dan dengan jawaban gemetar takut bercampur khawatir Lucius tidak tau apa-apa tentang ini, Voldemort heran mengapa Draco meninggalkan Malfoy Manor, meninggalkan ibunya yang ia sayangi hingga ia rela menggantikan ibunya menjadi pelahap maut.

"Well Rabastan kau sudah berusaha keras kalau begitu, Crucio" dengan tunjukan tongkat kearah Rabastan yang membungkuk membuatnya terjatuh dilantai dengan suara gedebuk bercampur erangan kesakitan dan geliatan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa melawan. Voldemort tentu saja menikmati ini, menikmati sedetik waktu penyiksaan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari yang menguras inti sihir.

Pintu kayu hitam berdebam kecil terbuka menampilkan seorang pria lain yang berjalan agak tergesa-gesa masuk ketengah ruangan menghampiri tuannya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah perkamen usang yang terayun-ayun. Voldemort mengangkat mata pada orang itu, tidak menyambut tapi menatapnya ingin tau.

"Tuanku saya mendapatkan ini dipenjara bawah tanah" katanya saat sudah sampai didepan tujuannya sedikit membungkuk dan kembali tegak melirik orang yang baru saja terputus dari kontak kutukan Crucio dan kini sedang terengah-engah dan berkeringat.

"Apa ini Rudolphus" Voldemort menerima perkamen dari uluran tangan getar Rudolphus yang takut memandang dari ekor mata pada adiknya yang baru saja dihantam kutukan dilantai. Voldemort membaca singkat perkamen itu, perlahan-lahan seringaiannya tumbuh lebar dengan kejam "Kita tak perlu mencari mereka, mereka yang akan datang pada kita" katanya saat mengangkat wajah dari perkamen dengan seringai mengerikan.

-oOo-

"Jadi dia membagi jiwanya dengan membunuh orang? Dan ada tujuh jiwa? Semuanya dalam benda berharga? Dan susah dihancurkan?"

Draco bertanya beruntun pada Hermione yang memotong-motong ikan bakar didepannya dengan tenang. Mereka sedang duduk didepan tenda dengan cahaya api didepan mereka, hutan sungguh gelap dengan pohon yang besar-besar membuat cahaya bulan ditutupi kanopi dedaunan diatas, suara angin bergemerisik menyambar daun kering ditanah. Semua ini, ikan, api unggun, tenda... membuat Hermione sedikit termenung setelah menceritakan alasannya pada Draco kenapa mereka (Hermione, Harry dan Ron) sempat menghilang dari dunia sihir karena mencari Horcrux, benda mengerikan Voldemort berisi potongan jiwa.

Harry... semua ini mengingatkannya pada Harry.

"Hei Mione?" Draco yang berhenti berceloteh mendapati pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Hermione yang tak lagi dibumi, ia menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Hermione membuatnya jatuh kembali kebumi dengan wajah sedikit bingung dan kaget baru sadar kalau disampingnya Draco sedang berbicara.

Draco terkekeh "Jangan melamun Mione tolong jawab pertanyaanku yang super penting tadi"

Hermione mengerutkan kening kembali fokus "Aku tidak melamun" sergahnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi" Draco tersenyum sedikit jahil, tau kalau Hermione tidak memperhatikan pertanyaannya karena lamunan yang baru terputus.

"Pertanyaaan tidak pentingmu ada empat dan semua dengan jawaban ya" kata Hermione lancar kembali memotong ikan bakar yang ditangkap Draco didepannya, ikan yang awalnya ditangkap Draco menggunakan tangan kosong namun langsung diperingatkan Hermione sakratis bahwa ia penyihir.

Draco memandang Hermione takjub walau sebenarnya ia tak heran karena Hermione tidak dijuluki The Brightest Witch in Her Age tanpa alasan. Itulah yang sering diperhatikan Draco pada Hermione, bagaimana ketika Hermione duduk tegak tanpa mengantuk disetiap kelas, tangannya yang terus mengacung menarik perhatian kelas dengan kebiasaannya, pertanyaan yang terus ia jawab dengan lancar dan cepat membuat Draco perlahan luluh. Ia tak hanya melihat dari aspek fisik Hermione yang cantik tapi juga otaknya yang pintar dan pandai, terkadang Draco ingin menyingkirkan Weasley dari trio emas Gryffindor dan dia akan menggantikannya bergabung bersama Hermione dan Harry. Tapi entah mengapa sesuatu yang sangat besar dalam dirinya menolak Harry kembali, apalagi setelah insiden Boggart yang masih membekas panas dipikirannya.

Hermione yang sadar dipandang-pandangi sedikit terganggu dengan blush dipipinya ia melirik Draco tajam "Jangan pandang-pandang Malfoy, makanlah ikanmu nanti dingin" katanya kembali pada makananannya.

Draco masih memandangi Hermione dan tersenyum-senyum mengabaikan setengah ikan yang asap panasnya sudah memudar, Hermione masih menunduk pada ikannya tapi matanya melirik-lirik Draco yang tersenyum bodoh, oh tidak apa ini? Mengapa pipinya memanas? Perasaan sialan, rutuk Hermione dalam hati, ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan ikannya ingin meninggalkan Draco yang membuat hatinya merasa aneh. Dengan satu suapan besar dengan mulut lebar ikan yang awalnya setengah menghilang dari piring Hermione, dengan mulut penuh dan sedikit menggembung Hermione berdiri "Habisan ikanmu Dwaco" katanya dengan mulut penuh "Ita an pegi sok" Hermione pun masuk kedalam tenda tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja berbicara dengan mulut penuh dan tak jelas, kejadian ini tentu akan membuat Ron terus bergumam Bloody Hell.

Draco melongo pada pintu tenda yang baru saja dimasuki Hermione, tadi ia memikirkan semua kebaikan Hermione tanpa cacat dan sekarang—Draco tersenyum menggeleng, tak apa lagi pula Hermione sangat imut saat ia berbicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu membuat bibirnya terlihat—Hentikan Malfoy! Kembali makan ikanmu! Oke Draco pun kembali memakan ikannya dengan tenang mengingat besok mereka harus pergi mencari material pertama untuk menghidupkan Potter, Moonstone, batu bulan. Draco bingung tentang batu bulan ini karena mereka harus mencarinya didunia Mimpi memintanya pada Ratu tidur, apa maksudnya? Kalau Ratunya tidur tentu mereka tak bisa meminta padanya ditambah lagi dunia Mimpi, apa kita harus tidur untuk sampai kesana? Awalnya Draco ingin mengusulkan untuk ber Appparete ke bulan dan memungut satu batu disana. Draco akan menanyakan ini pada Hermione.

Setelah mematikan api dan membereskan piringnya Draco masuk perlahan ketenda yang redup melihat Hermione yang tidur diranjang bawah dengan selimut yang pernah diberikan Draco padanya, ia sedikit meringkuk memasang selimut sampai dadanya dan yang lain menutupi kaki mungilnya, Draco tersenyum, ia sangat cantik tidur dengan tenang, rambut coklatnya yang tidak lagi mengembang tersebar ikal dibantal, pipinya mulus agak pucat kontras dengan bibirnya yang pink lembut, Draco mendekat awalnya ia ingin mencium bibir mungil manis didepannya namun ia menyelipkan satu ikal lembut dari pipi Hermione kebelakang telinganya dan mengecup pipinya sayang, Draco melepas ciuman manisnya dan mengelus pipi Hermione dengan satu jari "G' night Mione" bisiknya, ia pun naik keranjang tingkat atas.

-oOo-

Matahari bersinar hangat sinarnya yang kuat menembus kanopi daun rapat dilangit menyinari apa yang ada didalam hutan, suara tenang khas hutan dipagi hari bersenandung terbawa angin sejuk pagi. Ditengah hutan didekat pinggiran sungai berdiri sebuah tenda kecil terpasang kokoh, tenda itu kasat mata berkat para penghuninya yang penyihir, daun gugur disekitar tenda bergerak terbawa angin ditambah suara gemericik air biru dalam di aliran sungai.

Hermione membuka manik coklat kacanya berkat jam internalnya seperti biasa, merasakan angin pagi yang tentu saja menembus tenda, ia merasakan tempat tidur sedikit berderit bergoyang walau ia tak bergerak, dalam pikirannya pasti Draco masih tidur ditingkat atasnya, untuk sesaat Hermione mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya, ia terdiam sebentar menatap dasar ranjang diatasnya. Hermione beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berdiri didepan ranjang tingkat dan melongok keranjang tingkat atas mendapati Draco yang tidur memunggunginya, angin lumayan dingin membuat Draco sedikit meringkuk karena tak mengenakan selimut hanya sebuah kaos polos lengan pendek dan celana piyama, Hermione menatapnya memperhatikan dadanya yang naik turun seirama nafasnya, ia menunduk ketempat tidurnya dan mengambil selimut yang semalam dipakainya kemudian menyelimuti Draco dengan itu, Hermione tersenyum saat selesai menempatkan selimut ditubuh Draco dan berjalan keluar tenda menuju sungai.

Air sungai biru dan mengalir lembut seperti biasa, Hermione mencelupkan kedua tangannya keair yang dingin menangkupnya dan membawa air ke wajahnya, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan air segar merasakan air menetes dari wajahnya saat melepas tangannya dari wajah, ia mendesah dan kemudian terus membasuh wajahnya karena senang dengan sensasi air. Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione pun berdiri kembali memasuki tenda mengambil handuk yang tersampir dikursi kayu dan mengusap wajahnya, Hermione mendekati ranjang dan menatap Draco yang masih tidur kini dengan gaya terlentang, ia menguncang tubuh Draco.

"Draco. Draco. Draco!" respon baru didapat Hermione saat ia mengeraskan volumenya dan mengguncangnya keras.

Draco menggeliat dan mengerjap ia mengucek matanya memandang langit-langit tenda lalu memiringkan kepalanya mendapati Hermione berdiri disamping ranjang, ia tersenyum polos "Morning Mione!"

"Morning too" balas Hermione sedikit sakratis karena mood baiknya separuh hilang karena membangunkan Draco "Bangun Drake kita akan ke dunia Mimpi"

Draco terduduk setelah peregangan "Tentu saja aku sudah bangun"

Hermione memandang Draco sebentar "Oke kalau begitu kutunggu kau diluar tenda" ia pun membereskan barang-barang, mengecilkan ukuran kursi dan meja dan mengumpulkan pakaian mereka yang berantakan, setelah Draco turun dari tempat tidur ia pun mengecilkan ukuran tempat tidur dan keluar tenda setelah memberi Draco pakaiannya dari tas manik-manik.

Hermione menunggu diluar tenda masih disekitar mantra perlindungan yang terpasang, beberapa menit kemudian Draco keluar dalam keadaan segar namun rambut yang berantakan tidak seperti biasa, mengabaikan cengiran Draco, Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya pada tenda yang langung terkemas sendiri, setelah mengemasi tenda ke dalam tas manik-manik ia kemudian membatalkan mantra perlindungan disekitar mereka.

Mereka saling pandang setelah menyaksikan efek mantra perlindungan yang runtuh, Hermione memegang tangan Draco dalam diam menutup mata memfokuskan tujuan mereka mencari salah satu bahan utama dari ramuan dan dalam sekejap menghilang dengan crack merasakan sensasi Apparate seperti biasa.

Kaki mereka menginjak tanah coklat yang kering, mereka sedang berada ditengah-tengah hutan, namun berbeda dengan hutan mereka yang pertama. Hutan ini juga ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar namun ranting-ranting kurusnya yang menjulur dilangit tak ditumbuhi sehelai daun pun, terlihat kering dengan permukaan pohon yang kasar dan rapuh, tanahnya juga bersih tak diguguri daun sehelaipun sangat datar tanpa batu, sama seperti pohon yang tumbuh tanah ini juga kering kerontang membuat pohon-pohon sekarat. Dalam satu kalimat hutan ini sangat mengenaskan.

"Ini dunia Mimpi?" tanya Draco menatap langit yang terlihat seperti dibagi oleh ranting kering panjang yang bercabang. Tangan mereka masih bertaut.

"Bukan, ini hanya pintu masuk. Ini hutan Scintillating" Hermione ikut memandang arah pandang Draco dan sedikit mengeryit saat menyebutkan nama hutan.

"Scintillating? Tak pernah dengar, dimana tempatnya?"

"Entahlah, menurut buku aku hanya perlu membayangkan dunia impianku maka aku akan dibawa ke hutan Scintillating"

"Oh, tadi kau bilang ini hanya pintu masuk kalau begitu dimana dunia Mimpinya?"

Hermione memandang berkeliling kesekitar hutan kering dan menarik tangan Draco yang masih bertaut dengan buku jarinya "Ayo, kita tidak perlu mencari"

Draco yang tubuhnya mengikuti seretan Hermione berjalan kebingungan "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bayangkan saja mimpimu semalam" katanya singkat.

Dengan itu Draco membayangkan mimpinya yang masih segar diingatannya semalam, sedikit tidak fokus karena mimpinya sangat indah dan sangat tidak mendukung dengan sekitar mereka. Ia bermimpi tentang Hermione. Bagaimana mereka akan memiliki malam-malam yang gerah ditenda berdua saja, melupakan dunia luar yang hancur, membuat benih cinta yang ketika tumbuh akan mereka bawa jauh dari teror dunia sihir, tumbuh bersama disebuah rumah kemudian memiliki album hidup baru yang damai, dia dan Hermione...

Tiba-tiba bayangan mimpinya terputus ketika kaki mereka berhenti dan tanah dibawah mereka longsor membuat terowongan dibawah, tautan tangan mereka terputus dan mereka meluncur cepat kedalam terowongan, Hermione memekik merasakan tubuhnya jatuh dan meluncur, ia berteriak sepanjang terowongan yang membawa mereka meluncur kebawah, terowongan gelap namun dibawah terowongan mereka terlihat cahaya, disampingnya Draco tentu saja ikut memekik karena sensasi yang juga dirasakan Hermione.

Semakin dekat dengan cahaya mereka terjatuh ketanah berumput hijau yang ditumbuhi pohon besar yang lebat, permukaan pohon terlihat sedikit menghijau karena lumut yang tumbuh lembap, semak bunga tersebar disekitar pohon, diatas rumput tak ada tanda-tanda daun yang jatuh gugur, wangi madu tercium dari setiap bunga, langit tempat mereka jatuh berwarna biru, terlihat disitu terowongan yang tadi menjatuhkan mereka tertutup perlahan-lahan, tak ada awan namun sejuk. Hutan ini sama dengan hutan diatas mereka namun dengan keadaan yang sungguh jauh berbeda.

Hermione memegang lengan Draco dan menariknya membantunya berdiri, Draco berdiri mengepak-ngepak menggunakan tangan kemeja birunya lalu memandang sekitar.

"Dunia Mimpi?" tanyanya pada Hermione yang memegang lengannya dengan kedua tangan.

Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil masih memandang sekitar "Sebaiknya keluarkan tongkatmu Drake" Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya diikuti Draco. Mereka berjalan bersampingan, membuat Hermione hanya setinggi bahu Draco, mereka menyusuri hutan indah yang sangat sejuk mencari singgasana Ratu tidur yang berada di jantung hutan.

Hutan sangat sunyi, tempat indah ini tak terdengar suara hewan sekecil apapun hanya suara angin dan daun yang saling mengetuk-ngetuk satu sama lain, tongkat ditangan mereka mengendur karena buaian hutan yang menyenangkan seolah membuat mereka aman, hutan terasa tenang dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan adanya kejadian berbahaya, tongkat mereka kini diturunkan sementara mata mereka sedang asik menikmati pemandangan dan mulut mereka sedikit terbuka karena terpesona.

Mereka berjalan semakin jauh kedalam hutan yang masih tampak sama, suara-suara pijakan mereka terdengar diatas rumput. Tiba-tiba kaki mereka berhenti sendiri, saat mereka meluruskan pandangan kedepan mereka, terlihat sebuah kursi besar dengan sandaran tinggi, lebih tepatnya singgasana yang indah, inilah jantung hutan, disini tak ditumbuhi pohon dalam garis lingkaran luas, singgasana putih dengan hiasan bunga indah sangat kontras berdiri diatas hijau rumput ditengah, bunga-bunga di singgasana adalah bunga yang tak mereka temukan disepanjang perjalanan mereka kesini, di sandaran singgasanana tedapat sebuah lambang besar bunga yang sama.

Kaki mereka masih tak bergerak saat muncul seorang pemuda tampan bertelanjang dada dengan celana putih polos, ia membawa sebuah tombak perak dan langsung menghampiri Draco dan Hermione. Mereka menahan nafas saat si pemuda mengacungkan tombak didepan mereka tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Hermione memperhatikan matanya yang menatap kosong dengan raut wajah minim ekspresi. Merekapun terdiam karena ancaman tombak dileher, mereka tak berpikiran untuk menggunakan tongkat, kemudian muncullah pemuda lain diikuti lima tidak sepuluh tidak puluhan pemuda lainnya dari balik pohon, berpenampilan sama membawa tombak perak dan menggiring Draco dan Hermione yang membatu ketakutan, Draco dan Hermione digiring menuju kedepan singgasana yang berada diatas panggung kecil itu, mereka mengangkat tangan waspada pada acungan tombak setelah menyelipkan diam-diam tongkat disaku mereka. Mereka dipaksa berlutut didepan singgasana oleh seorang pemuda sementara pemuda lainnya berbaris disepanjang depan singgasana. Mau tak mau mereka berlutut, tentu saja kalau mereka melawan mereka kalah telak dengan jumlah, lagi pula mereka ingin bertemu Ratu tidur jadi pemuda-pemuda ini pasti berkaitan dengannya.

Hermione berlutut tanpa berkata-kata, terdiam sama halnya dengan pemuda lain yang banyak, disini tetap sunyi walau disekitarnya terdapat banyak orang karena pemuda-pemuda itu berdiri terdiam dengan ekspresi kosong yang sama, Hermione perhatikan mereka semua dengan wajah berbeda-beda dan tampan-tampan, dengan tubuh mereka yang hanya mengenakan celana terbentuk dengan baik, mengingatkan Hermione akan Draco disampingnya yang juga terdiam.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, Hermione langsung berhenti memperhatikan keanehan pemuda-pemuda disekitarnya, ia mendongak kedepan singgasana mendapati seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih panjang elegan, berjalan anggun duduk di singgasananya, ia cantik dengan rambut berwarna putih lurus jatuh sampai kepunggungnya, tidak pirang platina keperakan seperti rambut Draco, warna rambut wanita ini putih bersih dan terlihat tak berkilauan sedikitpun, sangat polos, gaunnya yang panjang terseret dibawahnya, dikepalanya sebuah tiara silver mungil berlambang bunga yang sama disinggasananya, dilehernya terkalung sebuah liontin yang menggantung didepan dadanya, liontin berantai perak dengan bandul sebuah batu seperti kaca putih yang memantulkan cahaya, batu indah yang tak pernah dilihat Hermione sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia makin cantik jikalau ia tersenyum bukannya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi identik dengan pemuda-pemuda disekitar mereka, ditambah ia menakutkan dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam legam tanpa skelera putih sedikitpun, membuat wajahnya makin tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa kalian" katanya datar tanpa nada pertanyaan sama sekali.

"Nama saya—nama saya Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy" jawab Hermione dengan sedikit jeda berpikir saat akan menyebut namanya. Draco yang tersadar dari pesona sang Ratu tidur memandang Hermione bingung sekaligus agak senang. Hermione tak menghiraukan pandangan bertanya Draco disampingnya tapi terus memandang Ratu tidur.

Ratu tidur mengangguk anggun dan beralih menatap Draco disamping Hermione, ia memandang Draco dengan pandangan seolah baru saja mendapat harta karun didasar atlantik "Dan siapa kau, tampan?" katanya sedikit berbisik lembut.

Draco sedikit membelalak saat ditanya, seolah Ratu tidur baru saja menyatakan vonis hukuman matinya "Saya-saya Draco Malfoy" jawabnya sedikit gagap karena tatapan mata hitam itu yang memandangnya seperti barang langka, ditambah sedikit seringai tipis menakutkan di wajah cantiknya.

Sang Ratu tidur mengeryit samar-samar, memandang Draco dan Hermione bolak-balik, wajahnya yang tadi senang menatap Draco kini seperti baru saja kehilangan sejuta galleon "Kalian suami istri?" katanya dengan nada datar walau Hermione masih mendengar kekecewaan yang disamarkan.

"Iya, kami suami istri" jawab Hermione dengan nada menang mengalahkan Ratu tidur. Draco yang mendengar pengakuan palsu Hermione hanya terdiam mengikuti rencana apapun yang sedang di skenariokan olehnya, walau didalam dirinya meledak-ledak penuh harapan. Hermione baru saja menyebut mereka suami istri!

Ratu tidur yang duduk di singgasananya menghilangkan kekecewaan samar diwajahnya dan bersandar sambil menaikkan satu kakinya diatas lengan singgasana, memperlihatkan betis mulusnya yang menggantung menggoda disisi lengan kursi "Well kalau begitu apa yang kalian inginkan datang ke dunia Mimpi?"

"Kami ingin ingin meminta Moonstone" jawab Hermione langsung, Draco disampingnya berusaha mati-matian menahan pesona Ratu tidur yang melebihi Veela, usaha yang bagus dengan terus memikirkan Hermione. Ia memaling-malingkan wajah berusaha tertarik pada rumput dibawah lututnya mencoba menghindari mata legam Ratu tidur yang walau berbicara pada Hermione tetap memandangnya penuh keinginan.

Ratu tidur memutuskan pandangannya pada Draco saat mendengar keinginan Hermione, ia berbalik cepat menatap Hermione dalam-dalam dengan matanya yang mengerikan, Hermione meneguk ludah memperhatikan kaki singgasana, mata legam itu sangat aneh dan mengerikan ia menatap Hermione dengan aura dingin, hitam legam memenuhi matanya tanpa skelera putih yang biasanya mendominasi. Beberapa saat dengan tatapan dalam menscan dirinya menakutkan, Ratu tidur berbicara.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikanmu dengan senang hati" katanya baik dengan ketenangan palsu saat tersenyum "Beruntung aku masih punya lima"

Hermione berkedip menatap Ratu tidur, semudah itukah? Sebaik itukah? Tentu saja Hermione tidak bodoh, ia tidak bereaksi senang saat mendengarnya dan tentu saja seseorang tak akan memberikan suatu barang berharga padanya dengan cuma-cuma, Ratu tidur pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang anda minta?" tanya Hermione memandang dengan alis bertaut pada Ratu tidur, was-was tentang apa saja yang akan dimintanya, walau Hermione tau benar apa itu.

Ratu tidur tersenyum menyeringai "Kau tentu pintar. Aku hanya menginginkan suamimui" katanya mengisyarat pada Draco yang langsung mendongak membelalak. Hermione menahan nafas, tentu saja!

"Maaf yang mulia tapi sepertinya anda sudah punya lebih dari cukup!" kata Hermione sedikit ketus.

Ratu tidur mengedarkan pandangan pada pemuda-pemuda tampan disekitar mereka dengan pandangan menghitung emas yang hanya sedikit, lalu ia berdiri didepan singgasananya berjalan turun dari panggung kecil kedepan Draco dan Hermione yang terdiam berlutut karena acungan tombak "Dunia Mimpi—" katanya dengan jeda menunduk menatap mata dibawahnya "—membutuhkan Cyfone, kau tau para pemuda ini, mereka bertugas mengumpulkan energi hutan dunia kalian dan menyebarkannnya ke dunia Mimpi, satu pohon satu pohon dan begitu seterusnya, aku memang tak berbahaya Mrs. Malfoy tapi para Cyfone-ku yang berbahaya, mereka mendapat kekuatan dari alam sekitar mereka karena pohon-pohon ini menyebarkan aura itu, belum pernah ada yang berhasil keluar dari sini apalagi seorang pemuda tampan—" dia mengangkat dagu Draco yang menunduk dengan satu jarinya "—kalian akan sangat beruntung keluar dari sini karena selain mendapat Moonstone yang kalian inginkan kalian juga membawa kekuatan alam yang sama dengan para Cyfone, karena aku bisa melihat tubuh kalian menghisap aura kekuatan itu dengan rakus" dia melepas dagu Draco dan berbalik berjalan kembali ke singgasananya dan duduk "Aku akan memberikan kalian jika kalian bisa menebak mana Moonstone yang asli"

Dengan itu Ratu tidur menjentikkan jarinya dan lima batu tinggi menjulang muncul dari tanah berurutan, diatas batu yang datar terdapat masing-masing batu yang lebih kecil berwarna putih kaca terlihat bersinar dimasing-masing cahaya yang mereka dapatkan. Hermione memandang berkeliling pada lima batu yang tinggi melewati kepalanya itu, memfokuskan pada masing-masing puncak tempat Moonstone palsu dan asli ia tak tau berada. Hermione mengerutkan kening pada semua batu-batu yang terlihat sama, bagaimana cara membedakannya? Seketika seperti sebuah lampu yang baru saja menyala dikepalanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari batu-batu kepada Ratu tidur.

"Moonstone asli berada dileher anda yang mulia" kata Hermione mengangguk pada liontin perak bersinar yang tergantung didepan leher Ratu tidur yang bandulnya terdapat batu yang lebih kecil dari semua Moonstone-Moonstone palsu yang dikecohkan padanya.

Ratu tidur mencoba menyembunyikan kerutan alisnya, gadis didepannya ini sungguh pandai tentu saja, dengan semua energi yang diserapnya dari sini tentu ia bisa menjadi orang yang hebat, ia juga memiliki potensi besar disemua bidang, sesuatu yang tak bisa dimiliki Ratu tidur dan apa yang ia lihat ini? Kasih sayang yang terbagi? Ratu tidur bisa membayangkan kalau gadis ini bisa menjadi partnernya, apa ia harus mengambil kedua orang berharga didepannya ini? Ia menyeringai, oh ya tentu saja.

Ratu tidur mengisyaratkan Hermione agar mendekat, Cyfone yang mengacungkan tombak dileher Hermione pun melepaskannya, ia berdiri perlahan melangkah pelan mencoba rendah ke singgasana dihadapan Ratu tidur, ia menyuruh Hermione berlutut didepan singgasananya dan dengan itu Ratu tidur melepas kalung perak bersinar dari lehernya dan memasangkannya keleher jenjang Hermione yang sedang berlutut, Hermione berdiri saat merasakan sesuatu yang cukup berat kini menggantung dilehernya ia menatap Moonstone yang kini tergantung anggun dilehernya, saat ia mendongak pada Ratu tidur, Hermione melihat tali cahaya putih bersinar di sekeliling lehernya dan membentuk kalung Moonstone yang lain.

Hermione tersenyum, apa Ratu tidur melupakan permintaan awalnya? Kalau iya tentu ia sangat beruntung "Terima kasih yang mulia, kalau begitu bolehkah kami pergi?"

Ratu tidur awalnya tersenyum manis namun lama-kelamaan tumbuh menjadi seringaian misterius "Tentu saja tidak"

Dengan itu Hermione mundur tiba-tiba menjauh dari singgasana, dengan cepat ia menyambar lengan Draco yang masih berlutut shock menghiraukan Cyfone yang kini berkumpul mengejar mereka, dengan kekuatan yang ada Hermione dan Draco berlari meninggalkan jantung hutan menerjang segala sesuatu didepan mereka, mereka mengira bahwa para Cyfone tertinggal jauh namun ternyata mereka berlari dengan kekuatan yang ternyata sangat cepat sambil melempar-lempar tombak mereka, Hermione bingung ia dan Draco berlari dengan sedikit kekuatan namun mampu membuat mereka cukup jauh dari Cyfone, tentu saja! Kekuatan alam yang mereka serap. Menatap membelalak pada Cyfone yang tinggal beberapa meter dari mereka Hermione dan Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya melempar mantra bius pada sembarang Cyfone, namun sesuatu yang begitu mengagetkan terjadi saat satu Cyfone runtuh ketanah, tiba-tiba semua tombak ditangan para Cyfone berubah menjadi tongkat sihir dan mereka juga ikut menembak mantra secara tidak bersamaan pada Hermione dan Draco yang kalap menunduk-nunduk diterjang berbagai flash mantra.

Masih berlari dan mengandalkan kekuatan yang dikatakan Ratu tidur Hermione mengayunkan tongkat disekelilingnya berteriak "Protego Maxima!" yang langsung membentuk lapisan mantra yang menyerupai kaca transparan disekelilingnya, ayunan tongkat lain mantra itu mengikuti Hermione. Draco yang melihat Hermione mengikuti hal yang sama, alhasil dua kaca mantra transparan mengelilingi mereka sambil berlari.

Draco dan Hermione berlari walau sesekali tersandung dan langsung membantu satu-sama lain secepat kilat, mantra-mantra lemparan para Cyfone memantul saat mengenai perlindungan mereka. Melihat mantra yang sia-sia salah satu Cyfone mengisyaratkan teman-temannya agar melempar kontra-mantra pada perlindungan mereka secara bersamaan, dengan isyarat jari sambil berlari Cyfone itu langsung memulai melempar mantra flash merah yang lalu diikuti secara bersamaan oleh yang lainnya, mantra merah menerjang perlindungan Draco dan Hermione yang langsung berhenti berlari dan menunduk ditanah melindungi satu sama lain saat mantra merah yang sama menerjang perlindungan mereka bersamaan, cahaya merah melingkupi mereka namun mantra perlindungan transparan mereka masih bisa menangkisnya dengan lemah, para Cyfone yang kini mengelilingi Draco dan Hermione meningkatkan mantra dan cahaya merah memantul makin bersinar terang menyakitkan mata, perlahan karena hantaman mantra kuat, perlindungan mereka memudar dan pecah dengan suara kaca meledak membuat para Cyfone yang mengelilingi mereka terjengkang kebelakang.

Lalu diatas langit tempat mereka awalnya jatuh kedunia mimpi terbuka lagi membentuk terowongan keatas, Draco berdiri memanfaatkan para Cyfone yang terjatuh, ia memeluk pinggang Hermione erat-erat dan mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah terowongan diatas mereka "Ascendio!" merekapun terbawa melompat naik keatas terowongan dan terjatuh ketanah diatas hutan Scintillating, saat mereka mendarat lubang terowongan ditanah pun tertutup kembali.

Draco dan Hermione terengah-engah mereka terlentang ditanah bersampingan "Kita berhasil, para Cyfone itu mengerikan mereka mengikuti kekuatan lawan mereka" kata Hermione disela-sela engahannya, dada mereka naik turun dengan cepat karena baru saja dipompa lari.

"Ya, kau bawa Moonstone-nya kan?" tanya Draco disela engahannya juga, ia memiringkan kepalanya pada Hermione disampingnya.

Hermione ikut memiringkan kepalanya menatap Draco sambil mengangkat kalung dilehernya "Tentu saja" katanya tersenyum. Mereka saling tersenyum. Dan Hermione berguling memeluk Draco yang terlentang disampingnya "Thanks" katanya membenamkan kepala didada Draco. Tak perlu kata-kata, tak perlu tatapan karena dalam sentuhan saja mereka tau bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Draco tersenyum dan berbisik dirambutnya saat membalas pelukannya "Anytime" mereka begitu selama beberapa saat sambil masih terengah dan mencoba mengatur nafas yang masih terus berlari.

Hermione pun melepas pelukan, tersenyum dan berdiri "Kurasa kita harus mencari tempat lain untuk beristirahat" katanya mengulurkan tangan pada Draco.

Draco menerima uluran tangan Hermione dengan semua beban tubuhnya, membuat Hermione hampir terjatuh kedepan karena berat "Uh, kau berat sekali Malfoy" katanya saat berusaha menarik Draco berdiri. Draco tertawa "Makanya jangan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri" Draco mencubit pipi Hermione yang cemberut "Kamu mungil sekali sih"

Mereka berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian dari tanah kering hutan "Er, Mione?" tanya Draco pada Hermione yang masih mengepak bajunya yang penuh tanah, Hermione bergumam "Hm"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kita sudah menikah dan namamu adalah Malfoy?" tanya Draco dengan harapan mendengar jawaban yang ia impikan.

"Agar Ratu tidur tak mengambilmu dan menjadikanmu Cyfone juga, para Cyfone itu bekerja mengumpulkan energi di dunia kita itulah sebabnya hutan diatas dunia Mimpi ini seperti ini, dan pada dasarnya Cyfone itu orang biasa yang ditidurkan oleh Ratu tidur namun meski mereka tidur mereka masih bisa bergerak layaknya orang sadar karena dikendalikan oleh mimpi mereka, Ratu tidur punya kecenderungan untuk mengambil pemuda tampan untuk ia jadikan Cyfone" Hermione menjelaskan dengan masih menunduk mengepak-ngepak bajunya. Itu bukan jawaban yang diimpikan Draco tapi yang diinginkan.

Draco tersenyum berpikiran jahil "Jadi aku tampan ya?" katanya mengacak rambut pirangnya yang makin berantakan.

"Tidak" kata Hermione acuh, Draco cemberut akan membalas namun disela Hermione yang sudah selesai membersihkan pakaiannya, Hermione memegang tangan Draco "Sudahlah Drake kita harus pergi" dan mereka hilang diudara dengan crack besar.

Bahan utama pertama sudah didapatkan tinggal satu bahan lagi, bahan yang rumit yang belum mereka tau tempatnya.

-oOo-

**Sorry, kalau tidak memuaskan, imajinasi cuma didalam belasan tahun. Aku Cuma pengen minta kritik dan saran dan seperti biasa review #just what do you think please!**

**Makasih buat reader, reviewer, favoriter(?) and follower! Karna kalianlah chap ini bisa update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Hurt/Comfort**

-oOo-

Hujan turun sangat deras, butir-butir airnya mengetuk dedaunan hijau yang berwarna gelap malam, angin bersiul meniup bulir hujan membuatnya tak jatuh lurus, langit kelam tak terlihat bintang, sesekali kilat membawa cahaya yang menerangi hutan seperti flash, guntur bertalu memekakkan hati yang mendengarnya.

Suara isakan rendah terdengar dari tempat tidur tingkat dua, menampakkan seorang gadis berwajah merah dengan pipi yang dihiasi air mata, rambut coklat ikalnya berantakan dibantal, ia berbaring miring sambil mendekap kaus abu-abu yang lembap karena air mata, sesekali isakan ia tahan dari bibirnya dengan menutupi wajah dengan kaus itu. Hermione meringkuk, kakinya saling merapat menghangatkan, kaus ditangannya ia jadikan teman menangis, ia menangis, pilu. Baru tadi siang ia mengacak tas manik-maniknya, hendak mencari buku lain untuk petunjuk bahan ramuan utama kedua dan terakhir, tiba-tiba tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kaus abu-abu yang sangat ia kenal aromanya, ia menatap kaus itu sebentar, mendekapnya dan naik ke tempat tidur menangisinya.

Harry. Ia memikirkan Harry, sahabatnya tercinta, orang yang ia kasihi diam-diam. Bukan hanya karena kematian abadi yang membawanya membuat Hermione menangis, tapi juga cinta suci yang tak dibalas dengan perasaan sama. Ya, Hermione mencintai Harry, sahabatnya sejak pertamakali menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Tentu tak ada yang salah dengan mencintai orang seperti Harry, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona sifatnya yang penuh kebaikan murni? Namun karena status persahabatan, cintanya tak terbalas, benteng persahabatan selalu Harry jadikan alasan penolakannya, dengan dalih nyata benteng itu tak boleh runtuh. Saat itu Hermione hanya bisa menatap pasrah, walau jantungnya serasa tak lagi berdetak, walaupun berdenyut, setiap denyutnya terasa sakit.

Meski sekarang Hermione dalam perjalanan menghidupkan Harry, sebuah rencana dari otak cerdasnya, namun tetap saja Hermione memikirkan seribu satu sebab kegagalannya, ia memang terlihat sangat optimis, namun sebenarnya ia takut, takut tak berhasil, takut sia-sia dan hidupnya terus dalam kegelapan. Berhentilah Hermione! Cukup untuk kebaikan dunia sihir sajalah kau menghidupkan Harry, demi kepentingan banyak orang yang kau sayangi, demi cerahnya masa depan. Berhentilah memikirkan perasaan yang hanya akan menjebakmu dalam penantian. Batin Hermione berkecamuk, namun tangisnya tetap sederas hujan, isaknya tetap sesering kilat. Ia tidak mempedulikan kalung Moonstone dilehernya yang dingin, Moonstone yang tiga hari lalu ia peroleh dengan hasil puas, kalung yang ia perjuangkan dengan Draco.

Draco. Kini Hermione memikirkannya, pemuda bangsawan yang sekarang setenda dengannya, yang dengan baik hati mau menolong Hermione yang sebenarnya juga untuk kebaikan ibu tersanyangnya juga. Mereka kini menjalin salam persahabatan sejak masih di Malfoy Manor, persahabatan manis yang didasari semua sifat manis Draco yang ternyata selama ini ia pendam. Sifatnya seolah menggantikan Harry. Tentu saja Hermione, kau bisa berhenti menangisi Harry, bukankah Draco sudah membuktikan bahwa Harry bukan satu-satunya sang gentle? Mereka mempunya sifat sama, rendah hati, baik, perhatian, pintar, tampan...

Ya tapi tentu saja mereka memiliki fisik yang berbeda, yang tak akan bisa kau samakan dengan sifat selamanya. Hermione tentu sangat menyadarinya, ketika ia selalu lupa akan Harry, karena Draco yang baik hati. Jika Hermione mendongak menatap mata Draco, maka ia akan disinari cahaya perak rembulan ditengah malam, dan jika ia mendongak menatap mata Harry, ia akan dihangatkan hijaunya rumput di musim panas. Sungguh perbedaan mutlak.

Draco berdiri beberapa langkah dari ranjang, mata abu-abunya terlihat melemas menatap sosok mungil yang meringkuk itu, telinganya terasa tak tega mendengar isakan pilunya, tubuh Hermione terlihat bergetar dengan campuran dingin dan kesedihan. Sungguh menyakitkan ketika melihat gadis yang kau cintai menangisi pria lain. Tentu Draco tau, Hermione menangisi Harry, sahabatnya, dan mungkin orang yang dikasihinya. Draco meringis sakit, tak menghiraukan radio kayu yang biasanya mengoarkan informasi, kini mengalunkan musik lembut beralun pelan, angin meniup dinding-dinding tenda yang bergerak-gerak liar.

Draco sudah menyukai Hermione sejak tahun kelima mereka, tahun penuh OWL, tahun si wajah kodok, dan tahun dianggap kembalinya Voldemort. Namun sialnya ditahun sadarnya Draco akan kecantikan anggun Hermione dan kebrilianannya itu, Draco sering memperhatikannya, setiap gerak, setiap nafas dan setiap kedipan. Oh oke mungkin terlalu berlebihan, anggap saja Draco sering melamun dengan senyum-senyum melayang ketika menatap Hermione, saat itu ada yang aneh ketika Hermione memandang Harry, sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang lebih. Perut Draco menggeliat memikirkannya saat itu, apa pandangan Hermione itu sama dengannya? Cinta? Huft, Draco jatuh lemas. Memikirkan, apa persahabatan selalu berakhir dengan cinta?

Disinilah Draco sekarang, setenda dengan gadis idamannya, gadis yang akan menuai kontrofersi ketika ia bersamanya, menjalin awal baru sebuah persahabatan, berharap tinggi bahwa Hermione juga akan mengakhirinya dengan cinta.

Isakan masih terdengar, beradu simfoni menyedihkan dengan hujan dan alunan musik dari radio. Tak tahan dengan semua itu, Draco pun melangkah pelan makin mendekat, langkah ringan yang mampu membuat Hermione bernbalik badan, menatap Draco yang berdiri disisinya dengan mata merah sembap, mengelap wajah dengan kaus lembap. Perlahan Draco mengulurkan tangan pucatnya pada Hermione dengan tatapan berharap seolah mengatakan aku-akan-memberimu-kehangatan. Bagai de ja vu, Hermione menerima uluran tangan itu, membiarkan dirinya ditarik lembut oleh Drcao bangun dari tempat tidur, ia berdiri utuh sekarang, meninggalkan kaus abu-abu diranjang terlupakan.

Musik manis masih mengalun, Draco membawa Hermione perlahan ditengah tenda. Berhenti dan berdiri berhadapan bersama, saling menatap penuh arti. Draco perlahan menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang Hermione. Ia menahan nafas saat merasakan sentuhan tangan kekar penuh perlindungan itu, dengan otomatis Hermione menempatkan kedua tangannya di pundak kanan kiri Draco. semua gerakan bagai ditiup angin, dan masih dalam tatapan mata.

Shut the door, turn the light off

I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love

I wanna lay beside you

I cannot hide this even though I try

Kaki mereka bergerak perlahan, melangkah pelan dengan serasi, saling mengisi dalam alunan sinkron, menciptakan dansa ringan namun romantis.

Heart beats harder

Time escapes me

Trembling hands touch skin

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

Lantai tenda yang tidak rata dijadikan arena dansa seperti kaca, diumpamakan disekeliling mereka hanyalah langit berbintang, namun tak ada yang mempedulikan langit indah berkelip itu, karena keduanya hanya tertarik pada sinar mata yang memberi kehangatan.

If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be

My love, my heart is breathing for this

Moment in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Setiap langkah mereka seolah mendentingkan musik, tangan mereka saling meremas lembut ditubuh pasangan masing-masing, sesekali sang pangeran memutar sang putri yang bergaun merah.

Alunan semakin merendah mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka sudah seperti itu dalam empat menit, empat menit penuh tahan nafas, empat menit penuh arti rahasia. Denting musik terakhir, menghentikan gerakan mereka, mereka masih saling disinari cahaya mata berbeda warna. Ada sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang biasanya selalu dilakukan seorang pangeran ketika selesai berdansa dengan putrinya.

Bagai magnet berbeda kutub, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat, Hermione menahan nafas ketika bayangan wajahnya memenuhi mata perak itu. Nafas hangat bisa terasa, Draco kini bisa menghubungkan bintik-bintik di pipi Hermione dengan titik yang selama ini belum jelas didalam hidupnya. Mata saling tertutup saat hidung bersentuhan. Dan. Mereka kini saling merasakan bibir lembut masing-masing dalam ciuman lembut basah. Kembang api meledak dalam perut masing-masing, merasakan sensasi nyaman penuh euforia. Ciuman berhenti setelah beberapa menit, mereka saling menjauhkan wajah dengan jarak seinci, saling tatap sejuta arti, wajah mereka merah, dan nafas mereka memburu.

Walau nafas masih belum taratur sempurna, mereka kini kembali saling mendekatkan wajah, menempelkan bibir, dalam ciuman lain, namun sekarang bukan ciuman manis, karena lebih pantas disebut lumatan. Bibir mereka saling menekan keras. Draco menarik seluruh tubuh Hermione dalam pelukannya, mendekap tubuh mungil seolah miliknya. Hermione yang hanya setinggi bahu, berusaha berjinjit seolah ingin menjengkang Draco jatuh kebelakang, ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Hermione yang ringan, membuat kakinya sedikit tergantung dari tanah beberapa inci. Mereka sangat rapat, saling menarik lebih dekat, seolah ingin menyatukan tubuh masing-masing, kulit hanya dibatasi kain.

Mereka saling berciuman seolah tidak ada hari esok, saling menggigit bibir, meminta masuk, mengeksplorasi rasa masing-masing, bertukar saliva dalam suara-suara isapan, tangan saling bergerak meraba tubuh sensitif, dalam kasus ini Hermione yang berusaha melepas t-shirt Draco dengan keinginan nafsu kuat ingin merasaka tubuhnya yang atletis, atau tangan Draco yang terus meremas nakal dada dan pantat Hermione.

Rintik tidak lagi beku, angin terkurung dalam gairah, nafsu menguasai. Panas, tiba-tiba angin tak lagi bertiup. Udara dingin mengalahkan bara internal tubuh mereka. Kebutuhan wajib oksigen mendesak, membuat mereka saling melepas paksa, wajah mereka merah, bibir mereka basah dan bengkak, nafas mereka memburu cepat, mata mereka terpejam. Selagi mereka memompa udara sebanyak mungkin, perlahan keinginan saling menggerayangi. Hermione menginginkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dimiliki Draco, sesuatu yang bisa membawanya terbang kelangit, melupakan tanah penuh dosa. Perlahan mereka membuka kelopak mata, saling menatap intens dengan dada naik turun susah karena saling menekan ditubuh masing-masing.

Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya kesisi wajah Draco, menempatkan bibir merahnya ketelinganya dan berbisik mendesah "Bawa aku kebintang-bintang, Draco"

Hermione menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Draco yang memandanganya dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan. Dengan keinginan dan nafsu yang sama, Draco pun mendorong Hermione lembut ketempat tidur, dorongan kuat yang mampu membuat Hermione melentang, dan Draco pun bergerak diatas tubuhnya, ditengah kedua kaki Hermione yang melebar membuka. Bersiap melakukan gerakan lain yang memenuhi nafsu mereka, membawa mereka pada kenyamanan yang dapat membuat mereka lupa segalanya.

-oOo-

**(Ost; Moments by One Direction)**

**Sorry kalau feel dan romantismenya gak kerasa, soalnya aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku harap kalian masih pengen review fic gila ini.**

**Oke, thanks buat para pembaca setia! Spesial for Reviewer, Favoriter(?) and Follower! I Love You All ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Accident?**

-oOo-

"Aaaah..."

Desahan eksotis terdengar merdu ditengah rintik, keringat bercampur padu mengejek dingin, kulit bertemu kulit, terasa lengket, terasa licin dan basah. Ranjang berderit keras seolah akan rubuh, menopang dua insan yang bergulat dalam dunia nafsu, potongan-potongan kain yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya berceceran disekitar tempat tidur.

Hermione mendesah penuh kenikmatan buta, merasakan sensasi baru yang terasa sesak dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu terasa mengganjal dalam tubuhnya. Draco berada dalam dirinya, bergerak cepat seirama gerakan mereka. Bermain erotis dengan tubuhnya, menjilat leher atau bibirnya, meremas lembut payudaranya dalam tangan kekarnya. Hermione hanya bisa mendesah, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengobrak-abrik rambut platina itu liar.

"Lebih cepat... Draco!"

Teriakan kembali keluar dari bibir sensualnya, memerintahkan sesuai keinginan orgasmenya, membuat yang diperintah semakin bergerak liar diatas tubuhnya, menarik dan mendorong, semakin kuat. Draco memberi dorongan terakhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, mencapai euforia sama, kenikmatan menerpa, denyutnya terasa menekan dirinya, denyut yang sangat kuat, bagian dalam tubuh Hermione meremas kuat miliknya.

Cairan hangat meluncur, seolah memenuhi tubuh Hermione, cairan itu semakin mempernikmat puncaknya, memperlengkap orgasmenya. Tak ada yang tau pertukaran benih mereka akan mendatangkan sesuatu yang berat.

-oOo-

Mengerjap. Sepasang kelopak membuka berat, menampakkan sepasang manik coklat kaca, merasakan sejuk pagi, matahari baru setengah muncul, membuat langit menampakkan semburatnya yang indah. Hermione bergerak menggeliat, tubuhnya terasa tertindih dan terjepit dalam dekapan kuat, sesuatu masih berada dalam dirinya, disampingnya Draco Malfoy tertidur lelap mendekapnya didadanya yang bidang. Tubuh mereka masih bersatu dan sangat dekat.

Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Hermione melepas Draco dari dalam dirinya, medesah memejamkan mata pada sensasinya, langsung merasakan kekosongan saat Draco keluar, seperti kehangatan yang hilang. Setelah melepas, Hermione mendongak pada Draco, tubuh polos mereka hanya ditutupi selimut hijau perak, membuat Hermioe dapat melihat dada atletisnya yang bergerak seirama nafas, begitu tenang dan damai, membuat Hermione tak tega mengganggunya.

Rambut pirangnya berantakan, wajahnya merah, bibirnya bengkak, dengan guratan kelelahan diwajah pucatnya, guratan lelah karena aktivitas mereka semalaman. Hermione menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, mengingat kejadian semalam suntuk, tidak hanya sekali Draco membawanya pada puncak, namun berkali-kali, karena bagai narkoba semuanya terasa nikmat penuh kecanduan. Apa yang Hermione pikirkan? Draco adalah sahabatnya, persahabatan tentu punya batas, dan semalam sudah keluar dari batas persahabatan.

Mata Hermione terasa panas, sungguh semalam ia hanya ingin meninggalkan bumi sebentar, terbang kelangit dengan bebas, meninggalkan sedikit beban, dan Draco disana memberinya kenyamanan itu. Ini semua salah, hanya akan membuat renggang persahabatan mereka, membuat kecanggungan yang pasti ada.

Hermione menghela nafas berat, dengan lembut melepas dekapan erat Draco pada tubuhnya, menyibak selimut dan memasangkan sepenuhnya pada Draco, ia kemudian berdiri dari ranjang, berjalan lemas kekursi kayu yang tersampir sebuah handuk. Kaki Hermione terasa lemas karena semalam, karena bercinta (atau lebih pantas disebut sex, karena mereka sepasang sahabat bukan kekasih), Hermione kemudian memakai handuk itu ketubuhnya, menutupi bagian-bagian sensitifnya, tangan Hermione memungut satu-satu pakaian mereka yang kini bagai kain perca, membawa pakaian itu dan menyampirkannya di meja disamping radio kayu yang tak menyala, lalu kaki jenjangnya berjalan keluar dari tenda.

-oOo-

Draco tersentak bangun, mata silvernya membuka lebar, ia kemudian membuat wajah meringis tanpa suara sambil mengusap kepalanya, selimut ditubuhnya turun hingga pinggangnya mengekspos otot perutnya yang terbagi enam. Ia kemudian mengerjap, mereganggkan kedua tangan keatas sambil memandang sekeliling tenda, kosong. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada tubuhnya, ia telanjang, hanya ditutupi selimut. Tiba-tiba bagai dihantam palu, Draco ingat kejadian semalam, ia makin meringis ketika suara-suara semalam terngiang ditelinganya.

Ia menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya, menuruni tempat tidur dan mengedarkan pandangan ke tenda, atensinya lalu jatuh pada sepasang kemeja santai dan jeans yang terlipat rapi diatas meja. Draco berjalan pelan mendekatinya dan mengenakannya.

Draco berjalan menuju mulut tenda, membukanya dan langsung bertemu dengan punggung gadis yang membelakanginya, gadis itu tengah mengaduk sesuatu didalam sebuah kuali yang bertengger diatas api unggun. Sepertinya Hermione tak menyadari keberadaan Draco yang berdiri dibelakangnya, perlahan Draco mendekati Hermione yang tengah duduk dan meniup api.

Rasa canggung kemudian menutupi bagai kabut, saat Draco mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Hermione, membuat api unggun berada diantara mereka. Hermione melirik Draco sebentar kemudian kembali menunduk berusaha menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Hermione..."

Hermione mendongak pada Draco yang terlihat salah tingkah, sesuai prediksi Hermione, kegugupan dan kecanggungan menerpa.

"Aku-aku minta maaf, semalam—aku—"

Hermione menatapnya dengan salah tingkah identik, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

"Drake—tak apa—itu-itu hanya—hanya kecelakaan kan?"

Draco yang menunduk menatap apapun itu yang tengah mendidih dikuali mendongak pada Hermione dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kecelakaan? Oh—ya, itu hanya kecelakaan, mungkin"

"Ya, kita bisa melupakannya"

"Kau ingin melupakannya?"

Hermione terdiam sebentar dengan matanya seperti kaca menggelap, ia menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin melupakannya"

Draco ikut mendesah, kembali menunduk memandang api, terdiam dengan wajah lemas. Semalam adalah malam paling indah dalam hidupnya, dan orang yang terlibat hanya ingin melupakannya.

Setelah dua sahabat terdiam, menunduk-nunduk memandang tertarik pada tanah, Hermione pun mendongakkan kepalanya, melongok pada kuali yang kini mendidih hingga bergelembung-gelembung dan kembali mengaduk cairan kental coklat keemasan itu dengan sendok. Ia kemudian mengambil dua buah mangkuk yang berada disampingnya, mengisi keduanya dengan takaran sama rata, setelah menaruh sendok disalah satu mangkuk, Hermione menyodorkannya pada Draco yang menunduk membuatnya mengangkat wajah menatap mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap itu.

"Ini, aku baru saja mencari jamur dihutan, dan mencoba membuatnya menjadi sup, aku memang berhasil membuatnya, namun tolong jangan marah ketika rasanya tak sesuai keberhasilannya" katanya tersenyum.

Draco menerima mangkuk itu dan ikut tersenyum "Thanks" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah menyerahkan mangkuk Draco, Hermione pun mengambil mangkuknya sendiri, dan mulai menyendokkan sup kemulutnya dalam diam. Meskipun tangan dan mulut mereka bergerak sinkron, tapi pikiran mereka melayang kemana-mana. Sebenarnya Hermione tak bisa melupakan malam itu, siapa yang bisa melupakan malam ter erotis dalam hidupnya itu? Malam penuh kenikmatan baru baginya, apalagi dengan wajah merah Hermione harus mengakui bahwa Draco sangat hebat diranjang, ia sungguh perkasa, bahkan Hermione masih bisa merasakan getarannya, oh tidak! Hermione kini memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Hermione yang pertama kali menyelesaikan sarapan dalam diam itu, ia mengayunkan tongkat pada piringnya dan langsung bersih seketika, ia lalu berdiri sambil memegang mangkuk ditangannya "Aku akan masuk kedalam, kau boleh tambah kalau mau" Hermione mengedikkan kepala pada kuali.

Draco hanya mengangguk dan diam menatap kepergian Hermione dan kembali menunduk pada mangkuknya, sarapan dalam diam.

Hermione meletakkan mangkuk diatas meja, lalu duduk atas kursi kayu panjang didepan meja, mengambil tas manik-maniknya dan membukanya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku besar yang sangat tidak masuk akal keluar dari tas kecil itu, jari-jarinya kemudian membalik-balik halaman berusaha dengan harapan menemukan petunjuk bahan terakhir dan kalau beruntung menemukan tanda-tanda letak pedang Godric Gryffindor untuk memusnahkan Horcrux yang kini sedang menganggur, kalung Slytherin yang membuat Draco menatap tidak percaya, karena anak asrama Slytherin selalu menganggapnya benda kuno keramat yang mereka jadikan legenda. Perlahan Hermione tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya.

-oOo-

Lima minggu berlalu tanpa ada yang menyebut malam gairah mereka. Cuaca semakin dingin, dedaunan menguning, hingga terputus dari ranting dan jatuh ketanah ditiup angin.

Hermione seperti biasa, duduk dilantai tenda hampir setiap hari, dikelilingi buku-buku tebal yang berserakan ditambah rambut yang berantakan. Ia terlihat selalu serius membaca buku dalam pencarian berbuah hasil, ia jarang beristirahat berkat keras kepalanya yang dibawa lahir.

Draco sendiri sering menghabiskan waktu bosan, berbaring ditempat tidur sembari mencoba mencomot salah satu buku didekat Hermione berusaha membantu walau ia tak membacanya sama sekali. Kadang ia akan memutar-mutar penyetel radio berusaha mencari siaran yang bagus, atau keluar menelusuri hutan mencari makanan untuk mereka.

Draco sering melirik Hermione dari sudut matanya, rambut coklatnya biasa ia ikat asal-asalan, jari-jari putihnya akan terlihat kontras dihalaman buku yang menguning, manik bercahayanya akan mengikuti tulisan yang dibacanya. Kadang mereka akan merasa canggung dan salah tingkah ketika tidak sengaja berhadapan dan bertatapan lama, pipi mereka akan memerah, tersipu malu dan menunduk sambil meminta maaf tak jelas.

-oOo-

"Draco, kurasa kita harus kembali ke Malfoy Manor" kata Hermione suatu siang. Mereka sedang menyendokkan tumbuhan hijau dari piring mereka, tumbuhan yang Draco klaim sebagai sayur dan meminta Hermione untuk memasaknya.

Draco mendongak dari piringnya, disudut bibirnya tergantung daun hijau layu, ia menatap Hermione bingung. Hermione yang melihat Draco, terkikik keras. Draco makin menatapnya bingung.

"Makan yang benar Drake" ia menunjuk sayur disudut bibir Draco dengan sendok. Draco melirik sudut mulutnya dan memerah malu, kemudian menggerakkan lidah membuat sayur kembali masuk kemulutnya.

Hermione yang meredakan tawanya kembali melanjutkan "Bahan terakhir ku identifikasi sebagai Angel Blood"

Draco tersedak hampir menyemburkan sayur dimulutnya "Bahan yang dipakai Kau Tau Siapa untuk tetap kuat walau hanya roh!"

"Ya, dan ia pasti memilikinya"

"Tentu saja, tapi tak ada satupun pelahap mautnya yang tau dimana ia menyimpannya"

"Tapi kau pasti pernah mencurigai sebuah tempatkan?"

"Tapi siapa yang tau kalau itu berada di Malfoy Manor?"

"Disitu kan tempat Voldy sekarang"

"Hm, sepertinya benar juga"

"Kalau begitu kau mencurigai sebuah tempat di Manormu yang suram itu?"

Draco berpikir sejenak "Ya sepertinya ada sebuah tempat"

"Bagus kalau begitu kita akan pergi, dan tinggal satu masalah, yaitu memikirkan rencana kita masuk kesana tanpa sepengetahuan"

"Kurasa kita tak perlu masuk tanpa sepengetahuan"

Hermione memandang Draco penuh tanya.

Draco tersenyum kecil "Kita akan menggunakan rencana brilianku, masuk dengan sepengetahuan"

Hermione mengangkat satu alis dengan wajah akan mengolok "Rencana brilian apa, Drake?"

Draco tersenyum misterius "Kau akan tau"

-oOo-

**Thanks for all of u! The new chap, I hope u like it! Love u all, u r is the best readers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Malfoy Manor Visitor**

-oOo-

"Uh, baju ini sangat gatal"

Hermione mengeluh keras sembari menjalankan jari-jarinya pada tubuhnya, mengusap bagian-bagain tertentu yang terasa harus digaruk, tangannya juga sesekali menggeser-geser tak nyaman tali gaun yang tipis dipundaknya.

"Jangan bergerak Mione, atau kau akan jatuh"

Draco ikut mengeluh, sembari memperbaiki tubuh Hermione yang berada digendongannya. Ya Hermione kini berada digendongan Draco dengan gaya bridal. Namun bukannya mengenakan gaun pengantin namun gaun putih kotor yang kumal dan robek-robek, rambut coklatnya terurai berantakan penuh tanah seperti bajunya, wajahnya penuh luka gores, dan tubuhnya lebam-lebam. Keadannya sangat mengasihankan dan terlihat tak sanggup lagi bernafas, namun tubuhnya tak sesuai ekspresi dan gerakannya, karena ia terus bergerak-gerak seperti ikan kekurangan air digendongan Draco, menggaruk-garuk tak nyaman gaun kotornya yang berbercak darah.

Tentu semua efek menyedihkan ditubuh Hermione adalah ulah Draco, menurut Hermione semua ini terlalu dramatis, karena Draco tak melewatkan secuilpun kulit mulus Hermione untuk ia sihir, semuanya kini penuh dengan luka menyedihkan.

Mereka baru saja ber apparate dan kini berada ditengah hutan didekat Malfoy Manor, tempat bahan terakhir berada.

"Tak terasa sudah lima minggu dan kini kita sudah berada dalam perjalanan meraih bahan terakhir" kata Draco setelah keheningan, ia menatap lurus kedepan menerawang jauh pada Manor yang tertutupi pepohonan, ia tidak merisaukan sama sekali Hermione yang seringan kapas digendongannya yang kini sudah tak bergerak-gerak lagi, melainkan mencoba nyaman didada Draco.

"Ya, tak terasa" katanya disela desahan nafasnya, ia mengalungkan tangan pada leher Draco dan membenamkan sisi wajah pada dada bidangnya yang dibalut kemeja santai. Ia seolah tak tau apa yang ia lakukan, semua itu terasa nyaman, tubuhnya yang lain mencoba meminta lebih.

Lima minggu? Sudah lima minggu sejak malam itu! Kenapa ia bisa lupa, batin Hermione bergejolak.

"Sudah dekat, itu pagar Manor" Draco berbisik pelan, mengintip hati-hati disela pohon.

Namun Hermione tak menghiraukan, ia kini melepas lengannya dari leher Draco dan sibuk menghitung dalam hati minggu-minggu yang telah ia lalui sejak malam itu. Wajahnya terlihat agak panik menghitung.

"Mione? Mione!" Draco berbisik agak keras. Hermione langsung menghentikan hitungannya yang ia harap salah, ia menatap Draco dengan wajah panik.

"Kau kenapa Mione?" tanya Draco khawatir, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar dekat dengan pagar Manor.

Hermione menetralkan wajahnya dan mengeleng. Draco pun hanya terdiam dan mengangguk walau masih dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Kalau begitu pasang wajah aksimu, Mione" kata Draco.

Hermione mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, ia melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat tangannya mengantung seperti tak bernyawa, dan kepalanya terkulai.

Draco tersenyum "Kau artis yang hebat Mione" dan ia mendapat pukulan didahi.

-oOo-

Seorang pria berambut hitam tengah mondar-mandir didepan pagar besi tinggi, jubah hitamnya melambai sangat kontras dengan seekor burung merak yang berjalan anggun didekat taman, tangannya memutar-mutar tongkat, sesekali melemparkan flash cahaya hijau ke hewan-hewan asing didekatnya.

Ia berhenti bolak-balik ketika sebuah sosok berjalan mendekat kepagar tengah menggendong sesuatu ditangannya, sosok itu terlihat sangat mencolok bersih dengan tubuh lemas kotor yang dibawanya.

"Lestrange" kata Draco datar pada orang yang dibatasi pagar didepannya.

Rabastan Lestrange memandang hati-hati pada sang Malfoy muda itu, ia tampak sedikit kusut, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini sedikit berantakan, ia semakin pucat saja, dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih dipenuhi otot padat. Dan digendongannya ia bisa dengan terkejut melihat tubuh atau mayat(?) sang gadis Mudblood yang diduga ia bawa kabur dari penjara, keadaannya sangat mengenaskan seolah baru saja dikerubuti orang-orang dengan benda tajam.

"Ingin meminta pengampunan, eh, Draco?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Draco masih memasang wajah datar dingin khas Malfoy "Buka saja gerbangnya, Rabastan"

Setelah masih memandang penuh perhitungan pada Draco, Rabastan pun melambaikan tongkatnya, membuat pagar besar itu bergeser dengan derit keras, dan membuka membiarkan Draco masuk melewatinya.

Lima minggu meninggalkan Malfoy Manor membuat Draco merasa aneh, semuanya terlihat sama, kecuali fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah berkeliaran di Manor selama lima minggu, dan itu berbeda dengan meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke Hogwarts, karena kalau ia meninggalkan Manor untuk ke Hogwarts dan ia kembali pulang maka ia akan disambut pelukan hangat ibunya langsung saat pertama memasuki pagar.

Suara tapak kaki berlari kecil terdengar di aula saat Draco memasukinya, dibelakangnya adalah Rabastan dan digendongannya Hermione, seketika Narcissa Malfoy muncul dengan jalan tergesa-gesa dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Draco kemudian berhenti dan langsung dihamburi oleh pelukan hangat dilehernya, sedikit sulit berpelukan ketika ada seseorang di gendonganmu. Narcissa kemudian melepas pelukan dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan ketika melihat keadaan Hermione. Draco hanya tersenyum. Narcissa langsung mengerti.

"Draco!" sebuah suara melengking menyeramkan menggema dengan kegembiraan palsu, Narcissa langsung berbalik badan dan Draco memandang lurus pada sosok jangkung seperti tengkorak yang dibalut jubah hitam.

Lord Voldemort berjalan santai menuju anak dan ibu didepannya, diikuti oleh seorang pria berambut platina sebahu yang gemetar disetiap langkahnya. Voldemort tersenyum lebar dengan kerutan mengerikan menampilkan gigi-gigi yang menjijikkan, membuka lengan lebar-lebar seolah ingin meraup Draco dalam pelukan.

"Akhirnya kau datang!" katanya melengking berhenti beberapa langkah didepan Draco dan Narcissa, disampingnya adalah Lucius yang tidak berani bergerak mendekat pada istri dan putranya.

Draco kemudian menurunkan tubuh Hermione dilantai marmer, tubuh itu langsung terkulai lemas seperti kain dilantai membuat tubuh pucatnya sangat kontras ditengah marmer hitam. Dengan mata tertutup, luka-luka, lebam-lebam, gaun compang-camping, rambut kusut dan wajah cantik yang kotor, membuat Hermione tampak tak bernyawa lagi.

"Ingin meminta pengampunan?" tanya Voldemort dengan seringai mengerikan seperti biasa.

Draco mengangguk kaku menelan ludah, berharap aktingnya sebagus Hermione.

"Bagus Draco, kurasa kau bisa menanganinya Rabastan" Voldemort mengedik pada tubuh Hermione dilantai.

Rabastan langsung mendekat ketubuh itu hendak menggendongnya "Dimana aku menguburkannya tuan?"

Draco langsung pucat dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mendorong tubuh Rabastan dari Hermione, membuatnya bergeser jauh dan menatap Draco agak marah "Tidak-tidak! Er, maksudku, dia belum mati, dan-dan kurasa dia punya informasi bagus ketika bangun, jadi, aku saja yang membawanya" ia kemudian langsung menggendong Hermione kambali dan pergi tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Voldemort, Rabastan Lucius yang menatapnya bingung, dan Narcissa yang menatapnya khawatir.

Draco terlihat aneh, bicara tergagap, dan ia juga belum diperintah untuk membawa mayat Mudblood itu kemana, ia pergi tak tau arah.

-oOo-

Draco melambatkan jalannya ketika dirasa orang-orang telah jauh, ia kemudian menghela nafas lega dan berhenti untuk menengok kebelakang, tak ada siapapun, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hermione yang bak mayat digendongannya, memandang kebingungan, akan ia bawa kemana Hermione? Kekamarnya? Kepenjara bawah tanah?

Kamarnya? Oke Draco akan kesana sekarang.

Draco berjalan pelan menyusuri Manor menuju kamar yang biasa ia tempati, kamar itu berada dilantai dua, jadi Draco harus naik tangga. Draco berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kayu coklat dengan ukiran rumit, dikedua sisi pintu adalah pot berisi bunga mawar putih yang jika satu kelopaknya jatuh maka akan muncul kelopak baru dalam sekejap, jika Hermione melihatnya ia pasti akan menjerit kegirangan. Draco pun mendorong pintu dengan satu tangan dan memasuki kamar perlahan.

Hermione membuka mata saat tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut, berhubung gaunnya sangat minim dan sedikt robek-robek jadi ia bisa merasakan semuanya. Ia langsung menatap mata Draco dihadapannya, lengan Draco baru saja ia tarik kembali setelah ia meletakkan Hermione di tempat tidurnya yang seempuk awan. Draco tersenyum. Hermione menatap tanya.

"Kau disini dulu oke?" gumam Draco "Aku akan mencari bahan terakhirnya"

Ia tersenyum kemudian pergi menuju pintu.

"Hei!"

Draco yang sudah meraih handle pintu platinum langsung berbalik, menatap Hermione yang tengah duduk.

"Memangnya dimana bahan terakhirnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah, aku akan coba cari di lantai bawah tanah"

Hermione mengangkat alis seolah mengatakan 'penjara?'

Draco menggeleng "Ruang penyimpanan"

-oOo-

Gelap, pengap, tanpa cahaya, lantai batu lembap, dinding berlumut, bau bermacam-macam cairan.

Draco mengangkat tongkat ditengah kegelapan dan ujung tongkat itu langsung menyala menerangi ruang penyimpanan dibawah tanah. Botol-botol kaca berbagai bentuk berserakan diatas meja kayu panjang dipinggir ruangan, beberapa kotor karena cairan didalam botol itu sendiri, warna mereka beragam, ada yang terlihat kental, encer, ada yang mengeluarkan uap, dilantai juga berserakan pecahan botol-botol kaca.

Draco menyipitkan mata pada apa yang didepannya yang tersinari cahaya minim tongkat, mencoba memindai segalanya dengan matanya. Pasti ditempat khusus, tempat untuk sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sangat langka.

Draco melangkah perlahan, tangan teracung didepannya memegang tongkat dengan ujung bercahaya, tiba-tiba mata silvernya melebar saat cahaya menerangi sebuah kotak kaca diatas meja tunggal, kotak kaca itu dibingkai kayu, dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan silver hampir sewarna darah Unicorn namun terlihat berkelip. Angel Blood. Cairan terkutuk yang didapatkan dengan berbagai macam cara terkutuk, dinamai Angel Blood untuk mengingatkan bahwa membunuh malaikat adalah dosa besar.

Setelah tertegun sejenak, Draco pun melangkah hati-hati kearah meja tunggal diujung ruangan itu, setiap langkah ia semakin mendekat, tangan terulur menggapai.

"Draco?"

Sebuah suara membuat Draco tiba-tiba terlonjak, ia berbalik cepat kearah suara dengan mata terbelalak dan menarik buru-buru tangannya yang terulur ke kotak kaca.

"Mum!" katanya dengan suara keras sembari menghela nafas lega "Kau mengagetkanku"

Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan rambut pirang berdiri anggun disana tersenyum sayang walau senyum itu tak tergambar dimatanya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Draco?"

"Bahan terakhir adalah Angel Blood, Mum" katanya berbalik sepenuhnya pada ibunya itu.

Narcissa perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Draco, menghadap kotak kaca didepannya, Draco ikut menghadap kotak kaca didepannya sambil menunggu ibunya melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau butuh pengorbanan untuk mengambil isinya, atau kalau tidak kau akan—" Narcissa mengulurkan tangannnya menyentuh kotak kaca, saat telunjuk kirinya menyentuh kaca, perlahan sebuah lingkar api merayap ke jari telunjuk itu dan melahap habis jari telunjuk Narcisaa hingga kepangkalnya.

Draco terbelalak kaget "Mum!" ia kemudian meraih tangan kiri Narcissa yang sudah kehilangan jari telunjuk itu "Jarimu hilang Mum! Apakah sakit? Kenapa Mum melakukan itu!" ia memeriksanya takut.

Narcissa lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sayang "Tidak sakit, hanya saja ini permanen, yah anggap saja benda tadi memotong jariku" katanya santai seolah itu terjadi setiap saat.

Draco menatap ibunya dengan campuran wajah takut, aneh dan bingung "Mum..." hanya itu yang bisa ia desahkan.

Narcissa pun bergumam sesuatu sembari memejamkan matanya dan saat ia kembali membuka mata ia menyentuh kotak kaca dengan ujung tongkat, kotak itu meleleh dan meninggalkan botol kaca berdiri sendiri. Draco memperhatikan takjub, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan menggapai botol itu dan mengambilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya membuat cairan didalamnya bergerak-gerak terlihat kental. Ia kemudian mengalihakan perhatian pada ibunya yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum ganjil.

"Kenapa—"

"Tidak usah bertanya, Draco. Kurasa itu sudah cukupkan? Tunggu apalagi? Pergilah dan bawa Hermione secepatnya"

Draco menatap ibunya sejenak, ia sungguh sangat bingung, apa yang ibunya lakukan? Bukankah tadi ia bilang ini butuh pengorbanan? Pengorbanan apa? Kalau hanya mantra, Draco juga bisa. Jadi walau tak mendapat jawaban dari kebingungannya, Draco pun mengangguk dan memasukkan botol kedalam sakunya, ia kemudian mencium pipi ibunya dan pergi secepat mungkin, meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah dan Narcissa yang masih tersenyum menatap kepergian putranya.

-oOo-

Hermione tengah memandang langit-langit kamar yang pinggirannya berukir indah, ditengah-tengah langit-langit tergantung lampu kristal berukuran sedang yang mewah, dinding kamar berwarna abu-abu aristokrat dengan watermark bergambar huruf M yang dilingkari dua ular, dua kepala ular saling bertemu dikepala huruf M dan ekornya di bawah huruf M, ditengah lantai marmer putih dingin adalah sebuah karpet besar berwarna hijau Slytherin, karpet itu kelihatan lembut, Hermione juga memandang sebuah pintu kaca besar yang berhubungan dengan balkon luas. Angin masuk lewat ventilasi udara membawa aroma mawar yang meniup gorden putih berkain transparan dan ujung-ujung seprai, dan cahaya menembus pintu kaca.

Hermione mendesah, kehidupan di Manor ini sangat menyenangkan (kecuali penjaranya), namun apa gunanya semua kenyamanan ini kalau kau seatap dengan mahluk mengerikan Voldemort. Tiba-tiba air wajah Hermione berubah, ia kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya diperut, pipinya menggembung dan ia panik, Hermione bangun dan berlari asal-asalan kesebuah pintu coklat yang menurutnya kamar mandi, saat membuka pintu, Hermione terbelalak menatap kamar mandi yang luas dan mewah itu, bathub putih besar, wastafel berkeran alumunium, ruangan mandi bershower dengan dinding kaca, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati toilet bertengger di ujung kamar mandi didekat dinding tegel, Hermione kemudian berjalan cepat, membuka toilet dan mengeluarkan semua sarapannya disitu.

Pintu kamar mandi berderit dan membuka "Mione!"

Hermione menoleh lemah dan lega pada Draco sambil masih memegangi perutnya.

"Kau kenapa Mione?" tanya Draco cemas dan berjalan mendekat, Hermione yang melihat Draco mendekat langsung menekan penyiram toilet dan menutupnya, ia kemudian berdiri lemah memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan" katanya satu tangan memijit ubun-ubunnya.

Draco masih menatapnya cemas ia mengusap menengangkan punggung Hermione "Kau yakin?"

Hermione mengangguk "Ya. Kau dapat bahannya?"

Draco mengangguk, masih dengan wajah memperhatikan Hermione baik-baik.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"

Draco mengangguk dan berjalan pelan berharap Hermione mengikuti, Hermione terlihat akan melangkah namun tubuhnya terasa lemas. Draco kemudian menghampiriya cepat dan menopang tubuh Hermione ditangannya.

"Sini sebaiknya kau kugendong"

Karna merasa terlalu lemah, Hermione hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat Draco kembali seperti sebelumnya, Hermione sedikit meringis dan mengatup-ngatupkan matanya, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Draco.

"Tak apa, kita akan keluar dan ber apparete secepat mungkin" bisiknya menatap Hermione penuh khawatir.

Draco mendorong pintu kamarnya hati-hati sambil mencoba menenangkan Hermione digendongannya, ia terlihat panik menatap Hermione yang terlihat lemas, ia kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju tangga, Draco menuruni tangga hati-hati mencoba tidak membangunkan Hermione yang mungkin sedang tidur atau pingsan(?) di lengannya, ia sampai di aula utama dan memandang berkeliling pada ruangan terluas di manor itu, tak ada siapapun, ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri Draco memandang pintu yang sudah dekat, semakin dekat tangannya terulur menggapai handle pintu platinum, ia menekan handle, menarik pintu terbuka perlahan, dan terakhir kembali memandang sekeliling memastikan, lalu melangkah keluar dengan ringan. Draco tersenyum lebar memandang taman Manor, ia kemudian berjalan masih was-was ke pagar diseberang taman yang luas, pagar itu tak dijaga siapapun, mungkin Rabastan sedang bermain dengan kakaknya, Draco terkikik dalam hati memikirkannya.

-oOo-

Hermione mengerjap, kepalanya terasa berdenyut, ia memijat sisi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, matanya masih terasa berat, ia kemudian terbelalak dan berhenti memijat kepalanya, kedua tangannya kini beralih mengusap perutnya dengan gestur wajah takut-takut, ia kemudian memandang sekeliling, ia memandang bingung, dia ditendanya yang biasa dan tak ada siapapun, ia kemudian memalingkan pandangan ke samping bantal, tergeletak secarik kertas disitu. Sebuah tulisan tangan yang hampir sama dengan tulisan Harry tergores dengan pena disitu.

Aku keluar untuk mencari makan malam. Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya.

DM

Setelah membacanya, Hermione kemudian bangun perlahan dari tempat tidur, ia kemudian menuju meja tempat tas manik-maniknya berada, Hermione membukanya dan mengeluarkan sepasang baju lalu mengenakannya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti baju yang lebih layak, Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku ditasnya, bukan buku tentang sihir hitam atau duel dan semacamnya kali ini, namun sebuah buku khusus, dengan cover biasa berwarna merah, 'Mantra Dasar Untuk Healer' tertulis dengan huruf rapi disampulnya.

Ia kemudian mencoba mengambil posisi duduk nyaman dengan duduk dilantai dan bersandar diranjang tingkat, Hermione kemudian membuka buku, jarinya menelusuri daftar isi, ketika ujung jarinya berhenti disebuah judul dan halamannya, ia kemudian mulai membalik kertas menelusur mencoba mencari halaman yang ditujunya, saat mencapai halaman, mata coklatnya dengan serius membaca.

Setelah membaca dan memahami dengan baik, Hermione kemudian menutup buku itu dan menyimpannya disampingnya, ia mengambil tongkat diatas tempat tidur dibelakangnya, dan kembali memposisikan dirinya seperti semula, ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya sembari memejamkan mata, ia membuka mata perlahan dan menempelkan ujung tongkatnya pada perutnya yang tertutupi kaus lengan panjang, ia menggumamkan mantra dalam hati, dan perutnya bersinar kebiruan. Hermione memperhatikan reaksi mantra dengan mata terbelalak, tidak yakin dengan hasil awal, Hermione mencoba lagi dengan mantra yang sama, namun hasilnya tetap sama, cahaya biru berpendar dari perutnya.

Hermione kemudian menjatuhkan tongkatnya asal-asalan, ia merapatkan kedua lututnya kedada, memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan wajah kelutut, perlahan air mata keluar dari manik coklatnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ini bukan apa yang dibutuhkan saat ini, ini hanya akan membawa penderitaan fisik maupun rohani pada Hermione, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ini petaka saat malam itu? Petaka karena melanggarnya mereka akan batas persahabatan? Apa yang harus Hermione lakukan? 'Ia' hanya akan tersiksa mengalami penderitaan dunia yang sangat mengerikan untuknya. Hermione tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia hanya menangis dengan pikiran miris.

-oOo-

"Mione!" Draco berseru dengan kegembiraan kekanak-kanakan, ia sedang menampung sesuatu dengan bajunya membuat bajunya terlihat kotor bertanah "Lihat aku bawa ubi!"

Wajah Draco langsung berubah ketika melihat Hermione mengangkat wajah dengan mata merah dan langsung menyeka mata buru-buru, Draco melangkah dari mulut tenda mendekat pada Hermione dengan wajah khawatir lagi.

"Mione? Kau tak apa? Kau sudah sembuhkan? Kau istirahatkan?" ia bertanya beruntun, ubi yang ia tampung dibajunya kini tumpah kelantai tenda, tangan pucatnya terjulur ingin mengusap puncak kepala Hermione.

Hermione cepat-cepat mengubah raut wajahnya, mencoba memasang mimik tegar seperti biasa "Aku tak apa, Drake. Jauhkan tanganmu yang penuh lumpur itu dari rambutku" katanya dengan mencoba bersusah payah memberi nada lelucon pada kalimat terakhir. Draco menatap tangannya yang penuh lumpur karena mencabut ubi dihutan tadi, ia lalu berhenti ingin mengusap rambut Hermione.

"Oke, kau membuatku malu. Kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya—Dimana kau mendapat ubi itu? Dimana Angel Bloodnya? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Hermione dengan cepat mengganti topik memandang ubi penuh tanah dilantai tenda dan memandang penuh harap pada saku apa saja di pakaian Draco.

Draco yang tak terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi karena menurutnya yang penting Hermione tak terluka pun tersenyum "Seperti biasa aku mendapatnya dihutan. Dan kurasa aku akan menceritakan Angel Blood saat makan malam, oke?"

-oOo-

"Kau bilang ibumu menyentuhnya dengan tongkat dan kotak kacanya meleleh?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada dan wajah horor pada Draco, kekhawatiran jelas terlihat di matanya, dikedua tangannya adalah ubi rebus yang sudah terkupas kulitnya dan diatas api unggun ditengah mereka adalah kuali berisi sisa ubi.

Draco yang juga memegang ubi ditangannya menatap Hermione bingung, ia langsung berhenti mengunyah ketika mendengar nada Hermione "Iya, memangnya kenapa? Dan kau tau, aku tak menemukan siapapun di Manor dan kurasa Rabastan juga—"

"Tunggu dulu Draco! ibumu!"

Draco langsung berhenti kembali menatap Hermione bingung "Kenapa dengan ibuku? Kuarasa aku hanya perlu berterimakasih sebesar mungkin padanya nanti"

"Tidak Draco, kau awalnya berkata jari ibumu hilang saat menyentuh kotak kaca itu, dan kotak kaca itu meleleh begitu saja saat ia membaca suatu dan menyentuhkan tongkatnya? Bukankah itu aneh saat ia mengatakan membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk mengambil isi kotak kaca? Bukankah itu ganjil? Hah? Apa yang kau pikir dikorbankan ibumu saat melelehkan kotak itu?"

Draco langsung terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia pikirkan matang-matang, ia memang selalu begitu, menerima apa saja kebaikan ibunya tanpa berkata untuk apa, selalu menerima barang dari ibunya tanpa bertanya dari mana, hanya menerima karena ia tau itu untuknya.

"Kurasa ibumu tidak mengorbankan harta Drake, kurasa lebih buruk lagi"

Kayu api unggun berderak. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Draco mengabaikan ubi ditangannya tengah berpikir keras menyesali semua kecerobohannya. Sedangkan Hermione memandang Draco prihatin sekaligus menimbang-nimbang, kapan waktu yang tepat untuknya memberitau 'ini'? Mungkin bukan sekarang, karena ini hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya.

-oOo-

Hari-hari, berlalu dengan terasa berat bagi Hermione dan penuh khawatir bagi Draco. Semua bahan kini telah ada, mereka mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang mudah setelah mendapatkan Angel Blood, mereka kini tinggal merencanakan waktu yang tepat untuk kepemakaman. Ya, Harry sudah dimakamkan, ia dimakamkan secarah rahasia oleh Narcissa Malfoy di Godric Hollow. Draco awalnya kebingungan dengan cara kerja ramuan yang tengah diramu oleh Hermione ini, apa Potter akan bangkit seperti mayat hidup? Pasti mengerikan. Itulah apa yang Draco tuturkan pada Hermione.

"Tidak mungkin begitu, dasar kau musang. Cairan ini—" Hermione mengangkat dengan sendok cairan kental yang terlihat bergelembung dengan warna yang agak aneh "Akan menggantikan tubuh Harry, cairan ini akan terbentuk menjadi sosok hidup Harry kembali dan tubuhnya yang berada di kuburan akan menghilang diganti dengan tubuh baru yang hidup dengan cairan ini. Tapi masih ada satu lagi yang kurang"

Draco mengangkat alis.

"Darah. Darah harus sesuai dengan jumlah darah yang mengalir di jantung manusia hidup, jadi kita harus menyumbang darah, Malfoy"

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, nanti saat kita akan menghidupkan Harry, karena ini akan langsung bereaksi saat tetesan darah terakhir"

"Oke, jadi kapan kita pergi?"

"Besok malam" saat selesai mengatakan itu, Hermione langsung menjatuhkan sendok, menutup mulut dengan tangan dan tangan yang satu lagi diperut seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini dan berlari meninggalkan Draco dan ramuan yang setengah jadi. Draco memandang sosok Hermione yang menghilang dimulut tenda dan mendesah, mengambil alih sendok dan mengaduk ramuan.

Akhir-akhir ini Draco sering mendapati Hermione muntah dan mual, mengusap perutnya sambil melamun, menangis sendiri, menunduk dan berbicara pada perutnya, kata yang pernah didengar Draco dan membuatnya bingung adalah: "Apa kau bosan memakan rumput yang diklaim sayur oleh ayahmu?" atau kata yang pernah didengar Draco yang diucapkan Hermione sambil mengangis "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku membawamu kedunia yang mengerikan ini"

Meski Draco sering berhubungan dengan wanita tapi tetap saja ia tak terlalu peka pada apapun, tak mengerti pembicaraan penuh kiasan yang biasa digunakan wanita, walau itu jelas.

-oOo-

**Review (anything)?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Alive(?)**

-oOo-

Crack.

Sebuah suara keras memecah keheningan malam di udara dingin yang meniup gugur dedaunan coklat dipepohonan, langit cerah namun hanya menampakkan bulan. Hermione merapatkan jaket wol ditubuhnya setelah melepas genggaman tangan dingin Draco, ia memandang sekeliling Godric Hollow yang sunyi, mereka sedang berada ditengah pemukiman, rumah-rumah telah mentutup jendela menyisakan cahaya lampu yag menembus gorden mereka.

"Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Draco memandang sekeliling tempat kelahiran salah satu pendiri Hogwarts tersebut, ia tak menyangka wilayah sang Gryffindor yang selalu disebut ayahnya dengan nada tak suka ini, ada didepan matanya, tempat ini terlihat sangat nyaman, pepohonan terlihat lebat, rumput terlihat seperti karpet hijau didepan setiap rumah. Draco membayangkan ini pasti tempat yang hangat dikala musim panas, tidak seperti Mlfoy manor yang dingin dan suram setiap saat.

"Ada disana, ayo kita jalan" Hermione menggandeng kembali tangan pucat yang lebih besar dari tangan mungilnya itu, menggenggamnya hangat seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan dikala dingin, berbagi kehangatan yang ada. Namun bagi Draco, semua yang ada pada gadis cantik disampingnya itu adalah kehangatan.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang jalan desa, tangan mereka saling bertaut dan berayun saat mereka berjalan, pijakan mereka sedikit bergemerisik diatas dedaunan dan ranting kering yang gugur ditanah. Hingga akhirnya tak jauh didepan mereka, berdiri sebuah lampu jalan yang bercahaya keemasan sebagai titik tengah desa itu.

"Draco, lihat!"

Hermione menunjuk monumen perang itu. Saat mereka melewatinya, mereka dapat melihat bentuknya. Bukannya tugu yang dipenuhi nama-nama, monumen itu berupa patung tiga manusia. Seorang pria berkaca mata dengan rambut berantakan yang mencuat kesegala arah. Seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah cantik dan ramah. Dan, seorang bayi yang berada dalam gendongan ibunya. Dedaunan kering berhamburan disekitar patung seperti sprinkle kue. Draco dan Hermione berjalan mendekat, memandangi wajah tiga orang yang selalu diceritakan kisahnya itu. Mereka tampak bahagia sekali, bagai album kehidupan tak diketahui sama sekali. Sang pria tersenyum dengan kerlipan mata jahil, si perempuan cantik tersenyum ramah dengan raut wajah seolah mengetahui segalanya dan bayi kecil ditangan ibunya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, walau sebenarnya ia adalah perpaduan sempurna kedua orang tuanya. Miris rasanya mengingat takdir mereka tercetak di buku ramalan yang dketahui semua orang.

Setelah puas memandangai patung batu yang berdiri ditengah pusat desa yang diterangi lampu jalan itu, mereka pun mengedarkan pandangan yang kemudian jatuh pada sebuah gereja dengan lampu terang.

"Menurutmu ia disana? Dibelakang gereja? Aku bisa melihat pemakaman" kata Draco memandang nisan-nisan dari jauh yang terlihat bersusun rapi dibelakang gereja. Mereka berjalan mendekat.

Terdapat sebuah pintu gerbang yang tertutup dipintu pemakaman, Hermione mendorongnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak bersuara dan mereka berjalan masuk. Mereka berjalan disepanjang jalan setapak berlumut ditengah pemakaman, disekeliling kaki mereka nisan-nisan berbaris rapi menancap ditanah, mereka pun keluar dari jalan setapak lalu menginjak dedaunan gugur yang menumpuk tipis ditanah.

Mata mereka mulai menyusuri pemakaman sunyi dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, mata mereka meneliti nama-nama yang tertulis di atas batu nisan mencoba mencari inisial Potter. Draco dan Hermione dengan mudah menemukan nama-nama yang mereka kenal, Abbot, Peverell, bahkan Dumbledore.

"Inikah..." bisik Draco, saat mereka berhenti serempak didepan dua nisan marmer putih yang mencolok saling berdampingan. Nisan pertama berdiameter lebih besar yang dapat menandai dua liang dibawahnya dan disampingnya berukuran standar dan terlihat lebih baru. Tulisan yang terukir dipermukaan nisan yang pertama adalah.

James Potter, lahir 27 Maret 1960, meninggal 31 Oktober 1981

Lily Potter, lahir 30 Januari 1960, meninggal 31 Oktober 1981

Nisan kedua tak memiliki keterangan apapun, marmer putih yang dijadikan nisan pun tak didirikan ditanah dengan baik, hanya setangkai mawar putih yang Draco kenali berasal dari taman Malfoy Manor menghiasai dua nisan, mawar putih yang sama Draco jadikan hiasan di setiap sisi pintu kamarnya, mawar yang tak pernah kehabisan kelopak. Semua ini sudah cukup, mereka menghargai dengan baik usaha Narcissa, ini jauh lebih baik daripada mengabadikan tulang Harry di penjara bawah tanah.

"Ya, ini dia"

Setelah menatap pemakaman dengan emosi campur aduk, Hermione pun membuka tas manik-manik yang tersampir dibahunya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tak percaya sahabatnya tengah terbaring dibawah sana, didalam peti nyaman yang hangat tak menyadari angin musim gugur. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca berukuran sedang berisis cairan kental, Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang maju tepat didepan makam Harry, tangannya membuka penutup botol dan dengan perlahan mengguyurkan cairan itu merata didepan nisan, setelah isi botol habis, ia kembali menyimpan botol di tasnya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil mengilat dari sakunya dan menggores tanpa ragu tangan tepat pada denyut nadinya, luka membuka, darah menetes deras dari luka yang menganga, setiap tetes jatuh ketanah didepan nisan. Setelah itu Hermione mundur dan berdiri disamping Draco yang sedari tadi terbengong memperhatikan.

"Giliranmu Dray, kau tak ingin aku mati kehabisan darah, kan?"

Draco tersentak dari bengongnya, menatap Hermione dan mengangguk sambil menerima pisau yang juga dipakai Hermione tadi. Ide tentang kehdupan Potter dan berbagi darah yang sama dengannya adalah ide yang absurd. Inilah dia sekarang bersiap membantu menghidupkan orang yang ia ragukan berada diantaranya dan Hermione. Pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu pun berdiri ditempat gadis yang ia harapkan menjadi kekasihnya berdiri tadi, menggores denyut nadi ditempat yang sama dengan si gadis, membiarkan darah menetes dan bercampur dengan ramuan yang meresap ditanah didepan nisan. Saat tetes darah terakhir, Draco mundur dan berdiri disamping Hermione.

Ketika tetesan darah terakhir menyentuh tanah dan meresap, sebuah cahaya keluar dari tempat tetesan darah terakhir itu meresap, cahaya menyinari nisan remang-remang, seketika cahaya itu membentuk seperti asap cair berwarna putih, asap itu kemudian berkumpul saling memadatkan sesuatu. Cahaya itu tek terlalu terang, membuat mereka bisa menyaksikan semua proses tanpa silau. Perlahan asap cair terbentuk menjadi sebuah sosok. Dan Hermiona bisa melihat samar-samar, tubuh tinggi, rambut berantakan, tanpa kacamata...

Hermione deg-degan. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya yang hampir bahagia menghilang, mata coklatnya melebar, mulutnya menganga. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dengan raut wajah kaget seolah akan pingsan. Tidak mungkin!

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku dari tas manik-maniknya, buku yang sama untuk petunjuk mengidupkan yang mati, ia membalik-balik halaman dengan gestur marah. Tidak mungkin!

Cahaya didepannya bersinar redup dan perlahan menghilang. Hermione mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok baru dihadapannya itu. Tidak mungkin! Buku tebal ditangannya jatuh ketanah dengan suara keras, ia kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika melihat sosok itu.

"Hermione?" sosok baru itu berbicara dengan nada bingung. Namun yang dipanggil mengabaikannya karna masih menatap dengan tak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang ini tak akan berhasil" Draco nyeletuk, memunculkan diri dari kegelapan, berdiri dengan gestur seolah ia orang yang selalu benar.

"Malfoy? Kenapa Malfoy bersmamu Mione? Tidak tunggu! Kenapa aku disini!?"

Hermione maju perlahan, tangannya terjulur ingin menyentuh tubuh itu, namun tangannya hanya bagai menembus udara embun yang dingin.

"Harry..." desahnya.

Harry berdiri disana, mengenakan jins hitam dan t-shirt putih polos yang membentuk tubuh atletisnya, rambut berantakan alami, tubuh tinggi, tanpa kacamata dan melihat Hermione seutuhnya. Namun ia transparan! Melayang! Berwarna perak!

"Penulis sialan! Buku sialan! Judul sialan!" Hermione marah-marah memuncak dengan semua hormon baru yang berada dalam dirinya, ia menginjak-injak dan merutuki buku didepannya seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"Sudah, sudah Mione" Draco menarik Hermione dari menginjak-injak buku malang yang terkapar ditanah itu.

Harry yang mencoba memahami semuanya, menatap buku ditanah dengan seksama "Mione apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghidupkanku!?" kini ia sedikit menggertak Hermione yang sedang mencoba menenangkan diri dibahu Draco.

Hermione mangangkat wajah dan mengelap mata dan hidungnya dengan lengan mantel Draco "Maafkan aku Harry, aku hanya—"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji tak akan melakukannya Mione!" Harry memotong menggertak, ia melayang beberapa inci ditanah dan dengan cepat bagai angin ia bergerak kedepan Hermione, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan jelas.

"Ini bukan salahnya Potter! Jangan memarahinya!" Draco menegur jengkel maju kedepan roh perak itu seolah menantang, dasar Potter sialan! Draco sangat tidak mengharapkan sambutan Potter ini.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Malfoy" balas Harry dingin, sedingin tubuh transparannya.

Hermione membelalak dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat kedua sahabatnya saling berbagi tatapan membunuh, ia pun menengahi dua pemuda itu dengan tubuh mungilnya "Kumohon jangan bertengkar. Ini salahku Harry, maafkan aku, aku hanya menginginkan dunia sihir yang lebih baik dan kaulah kuncinya. Kumohon maafkan aku" ia terisak takut. Ini memang salahnya.

Harry yang menatap Hermione didepannya melembut, ia tak pernah bisa marah pada sahabat perempuannya itu "Tak apa Mione, aku hanya—sedikit kelepasan karena kau menyalahi aturan hidup dan menggunakan sihir hitam, aku tak ingin kau dinodai semua itu" tangan peraknya terjulur ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir disudut mata coklat itu, namun tangannya menembus membuat Hermione merasakannya dinginnya embun. Harry meringis menatap tangannya kecewa.

Hermione menatapnya sedih. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena membawa Harry kembali kedunia ini, melanggar janji sesama sahabat, dan membawanya kembali dengan penderitaan, hanya sesosok roh, transparan yang tak bisa apapun.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari tempat istirahat"

-oOo-

Kayu api unggun berderak didepan mereka, cahaya merahnya membayang dimanik yang menatapnya, angin malam di musim gugur meniup lidah api yang menari. Tak ada suara, hanya derak kayu dan siulan angin, semua perhatian hanya pada cahaya merah seolah hanya itu yang ada didunia.

Draco, Hermione dan Harry tengah duduk melingkari api unggun (dalam kasus ini Harry duduk melayang), mereka terdiam setelah adu mulut yang diakhiri dengan maaf. Mereka baru saja ber aparate ke sebuah hutan yang lain didekat pegunungan batu untuk beristirahat, Harry yang haya roh tak bisa berapparate namun bisa berpindah tempat, jadi Hermione memberitau tempatnya dan Harry mengikuti.

"Jadi Potter, bagaimana rasanya?" Draco bertanya memecah keheingan, mengangkat wajah dari api dan menatap Harry, semua mata ikut terangkat memandang atensi abu-abu itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Harry. Draco. bukan Potter" koreksi Hermione sabar, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada dua orang yang sama semenjak tiba di hutan. Gadis satu-satunya di kelompok tersebut mencoba mengikat tali pertemanan diantara ke dua pemuda kesayangannya, walau itu sangat sulit mengingat dua pemuda itu tampak seperti musuh alami.

"Baiklah. Ha-Harry" Draco mengatakan nama itu dengan terbata seolah baru belajar berbicara, nama pasaran itu sungguh sangat asing dilidahnya "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya pada Draco "Bagaimana rasanya apa?"

"Menjadi hantu, melayang, transparan etc-etc. Apa kau merasakan proses saat kami menghidupkanmu? Dan apa kau sudah melihat dunia lain? Ceritakan Pott-Harry" sebenarnya Draco tak punya selera sedikitpun untuk mengobrol dengan Potter, namun ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dialami Harry, walau ia harus mengucapkan nama itu dengan lidah terlipat.

"Oh, well, aku hanya merasa ringan seolah aku angin, namun saat yang sama aku merasa kosong. Dan saat kalian menghidupkanku aku sedang bermain Truth or Dare bersama Dad, Sirius dan Remus, lalu sesuatu menyedotku dan membawaku ke sebuah pusaran, yang terakhir kudengar adalah teriakan Sirius yang menagihku mengatakan Truth-ku. Dan ya, aku sudah melihat dunia lain, dilangit, sangat indah dan pantas ditunggu" mata Harry menerawang mengingat tempat tinggalnya dilangit, kadang ia berpikir mungkin hanya untuk mendapatkan itu tujuannya hidup didunia.

Daco dan Hermione menatapnya melongo, pikiran Harry sudah kemana-mana. Pasti Harry sangat bahagia bersama keluarganya lagi, melihat mereka dan bermain bersama. Hermione menggeliat tak nyaman, sekali lagi ia merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau melihat—kakekku?"

Harry berpikir sebentar "Abraxas Malfoy?"

Draco mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, awalnya aku mengira itu ayahmu" katanya hati-hati "Namun ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Abraxas Malfoy, dia berteman dengan kakekku juga ("Charlus Potter?" tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk). Aku heran melihat Malfoys semua prianya memiliki paras sama, tampan angkuh ("Jangan sok saat aku mengatakan tampan Malfoy, maksudku Draco"), rambut platina memuakkan, mata abu-abu mengerikan dan kulit pucat dingin. Dan aku belum melihat seoang gadis dalam garis keturunan kalian"

"Ya, itulah kami. Potters juga tak memiliki seorang gadis di garis keturunan mereka, dan mereka semua memliki rambut gelap berantakan seperti tak pernah disisir dan habis diterpa angin puyuh, sungguh warisan yang tidak menyenangkan" Draco menahan tawa, sambil menjalankan jari-jarinya dirambut pirangnya dengan bergaya, rambut itu bergerak lembut setiap helainya. Sungguh sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan rambut Harry.

Harry mendelik ganas "Setidaknya kami memiliki warna mata yang berbeda-beda, kakek dan ayahku punya mata coklat, bahkan diantara kami ada yang memiliki mata ungu, merah muda, coklat keemasan—dan tak memiliki wajah seperi kelahiran albino ataupun Vampir"

Hermione mencoba menahan tawa, semua pria Malfoys tampak sama? Dan belum memiliki seorang gadis digaris keturunan mereka? Tanpa sadar ia meraba perut datarnya lembut. Apa ia akan tampak seperti ayahnya atau menjadi gadis pertama dalam klan Malfoy?

Kedua pemuda itu masih memasang death glare, namun karena semenit tak ada yang menegur mereka dengan suara malas feminim seperti biasa, merekapun heran, mereka berdua langsung beralih pandangan pada Hermione yang menerawang dan mengusap perutnya. Mereka memandang aneh.

Hermione yang sadar tak ada suara maskulin dua pemuda didepannya pun langsung sadar dari transnya. Dua pemuda didepannya kini menatapnya seolah rambutnya berubah berwarna kuning "Ada apa? Oh, bertengkarlah lagi dan aku akan menegur. Ayo bertengkar"

Dua orang itu masih menatapnya makin aneh. Hermione kikuk.

"Oke tidak usah bertengkar kalau tidak mau. Oh ya, Harry, kapan kita akan mengambil piala Hufflepuff?" Hermione mengalihkan perhatian dengan cepat. Harry sudah mengetahui semua Horcrux Voldemort, berkat seringnya ia mengintip di bumi, piala Hufflepuff, diadem Ravenclaw, Nagini... Harry mengatakan kalau penguasa langit mengizinkan seseorang untuk mengawasi sesuatu yang sangat penting di bumi. Awalnya Hermione bingung mengapa penguasa langit membiarkan Harry mengintip di bumi hanya untuk melihat Horcrux, toh itu juga tak berguna kalau ia sudah mati, Hermione jadi curiga dan itu membuat Harry gugup.

"Kupikir nanti saja Hermione, entahlah kapan, kita hanya perlu mempersiapkannya matang-matang, bacalah buku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan" kata Harry santai, duduk bersandar diudara kosong.

"Oke aku hanya terlalu antusias, tak bisa kubayangkan semengerikan apa lagi duia sihir jika terlalu lama"

Seketia raut wajah Harry berubah, wajahnya seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting, seolah ia lupa menutup pintu gudang emas atau mematikan api kecil diujung uang. Ia menegakkan badan dan memandang tanah dengan rasa bersalah.

"Harry?" tanya Hermione khawatir.

Harry mengangkat wajah, kekhawatiran luar biasa tergambar jelas di manik emerald itu. Meski tubuh Harry berwarna silver namun tetap saja beberapa bagian tetap berwarna aslinya, mata, rambut, alis. Namun semuanya tetap transparan.

"Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tak bisa menyimpannya sendiri, apalagi dari kalian, kalian mungkin bisa membantu" katanya hati-hati "Ini tentang seringnya aku mengawasi bumi, bukan karena Horcrux ataupun dunia sihir. Ini tentang sesuatu"

Hermione mengubah posisi duduknya dengan mode siap mendengarkan dengan serius, Draco yang menatap Hermione hanya memutar manik silvernya "Sok serius" bisiknya. Hermione menyikut rusuk Draco mengisyaratkannya agar ikut serius. Draco meringis mengusap sisi tubuhnya dan duduk pura-pura serius dengan malas.

Harry memandang Draco yang sudah memasang mode pura-pura seriusnya, pemuda pucat itu menyilangkan lengan didada, ia mengangkat alis saat Harry memandangnya, Harry pun melanjutkan "Kau ingat saat—"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat saat-saat bersamamu Potter" potong Draco malas.

Harry menatapnya jengkel "Bukan kau Malfoy" Harry mengalihkan pandangan pada Hermione seolah Draco tak ada "Kau ingat saat kau pergi mencari Ron hingga berbulan-bulan?"

Hermione ingat. Itu adalah saat dimana Ron marah-marah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Hermione yang tentu saja tak ingin ada perselisihan diantara dua sahabatnya itu pun meminta izin pada Harry untuk mencari Ron, ia meninggalkan Harry sendirian dan berjanji akan kembali lagi, hingga akhirnya Harry mendapat kabar bahwa dua sahabatnya itu ditahan di Malfoy Manor "Ya, aku ingat" itu adalah saat dimana Harry di terjang flash hijau.

"Bagus, ini bermula saat itu—"

Dan berbagai flashback pun dimulai.

-oOo-

**Thanks for read, I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Recognition**

-oOo-

"Apa!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai platina lembut dan seorang gadis berikal coklat madu memekik identik, seperti sepasang kembar, menatap melotot pada sesosok transparan yang memasang wajah kikuk.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan sewaktu aku ingin menyelamatkan kau dan Ron, aku menyuruhnya kembali pulang pada orangtuanya"

"Apa!" lagi-lagi pekikan bersamaan memecah.

"Dari tadi aku bercerita, kalian terus mengatakan 'Apa-apa' aku bosan mendengarnya"

"Tapi Harry, ini sangat mengejutkan. Dan dia kembali pada orangtuanya dalam keadaan seperti itu, apa ia akan baik-baik saja kalau orangtuanya sampai tau?"

"Tenang saja, dia mungkin akan dipulangkan ke Hogwarts kembali, tempat yang lebih aman"

"Potter! Kau sungguh tak bertanggung jawab! Dia itu sahabatku!"

"Tenanglah Malfoy. aku melakukan yang terbaik, lagipula aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Mestinya kau minta maaf padaku!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menyakitinya!"

Gadis berikal coklat memutar mata, mendengar tuduhan menggelikan seorang pemuda bersurai platina.

"Geez, Draco. Harry tak menyakitinya. Dia hanya menghamilinya" bisiknya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Tapi, itu pasti menyakitkan. Bagaimana kalau Uncle Cyrus dan Aunt El, sampai tau?"

"Itulah gunanya menyembunyikan, Malfoy"

Harry baru saja menceritakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya, alasannya selalu mengawasi bumi, kepada dua orang didepannya, berharap mereka ingin membantu melindunginya.

Mulai dari pertemuan mereka yang mengejutkan, perkenalan mereka yang terbuka dan kebersamaan mereka yang manis. Yang akhirnya membuat mereka jatuh ke jurang cinta yang tidak diinginkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Daphne Greengrass. Gadis pirang, sahabat Draco, yang tersasar di hutan hingga diselamatkan oleh Harry. Sebenarnya gadis bermanik biru es itu lebih pantas disebut kabur, karena ia berada di hutan bukan karena keinginannya, namun karena penolakannya menjadi pelahap maut karena paksaan orangtuanya, membuatnya kabur dari rumah.

Pengakuan hubungan Harry dengan Ice Princess Slytherin itu membuat Draco dan Hermione terus berkoar kaget, mengatakan kata-kata yang sama (Apa!) apalagi saat Harry memberitau mereka bahwa jurang cinta yang tidak diinginkan itu adalah, Daphne yang hamil, membuat Draco berteriak marah dan Hermione yang melongo memerah.

"Jadi kalian ingin menjaganya untukku?" pinta Harry lagi dengan wajah memelas.

"Tak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya, Potter! Dia itu sahabatku!"

Hermione dengan ekspresi lain lagi, dia tersenyum manis "Tentu kami akan menjaganya Harry. Dia juga teman dan partnerku di kelas Arithmantcy. Dia sungguh pintar!"

"Ya, dia juga bercerita tentang itu"

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kehamilannya idiot! Dia pacarmu pasti kau tau kan?" Hermione memutar mata pada ketidak pekaan Harry.

"Er. Dua bulan"

Hermione kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Daphne.

-oOo-

Dua hari kehidupan Harry sebagai arwah, berlalu. Setiap harinya diisi dengan kegiatan baca buku (Hermione), adu mulut (Draco dan Harry), tidak pernah tidur (Harry), selalu tidur (Draco), tidak pernah makan (Harry), selalu makan (Draco).

"Arwah gentayangan?"

Harry berbalik kemulut tenda, ia sedang duduk didepan tenda, memperhatikan hutan yang membosankan disiang hari bolong, dan sebuah suara menyebalkan mengoarkan singgungannya.

"Ada apa ferret albino?" balasnya dengan nada sama.

"Masuklah, Mione ingin bicara pada kita"

Dan Harry pun melayang masuk menembus mulut tenda. Didalam tenda, diatas kursi, didepan meja, duduk dua insan yang menunggunya, satu dengan seringai menyebalkan dan satunya lagi dengan tatapan perintah.

Harry mendekat dan duduk (melayang) dikursi didepan mereka.

"Oke semua sudah ada?" tanya Hermione seolah mengabsen "Bagus" katanya tanpa menunggu jawaban tak penting "Kita akan mencari tempat untuk tempat tinggal terakhir kita, dan tempat itu haruslah nyaman dan pas untuk tempat tinggal selama berbulan-bulan" katanya langsung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry seperti sedang bertanya pada gurunya yang menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah membuat rencana, dan untuk menjalankan rencananya kita harus menyeduh ramuan Polyjus. Kau tau kan itu ramuan yang rumit?" ada yang menggeleng ada yang mengangguk. Tapi Hermione mengabaikan "Jadi ada yang tau tempat yang bagus? Jangan hutan, sebaikanya sebuah rumah atau—"

"Grimmauld Place!" seru Harry cepat seolah memperebutkan nilai dari jawabannya.

Hermione dan Draco memandangnya. Gadis manis itu berpikir sebentar "Tak buruk. Oke kita kesana. Sekarang"

Diam. Bergeming. Seolah tak ada yang mengerti.

"Artinya kalian harus beres-beres tenda. Sekarang!"

Dan Draco langsung melompat kaget berdiri dari duduknya, hendak beres-beres. Sedangkan Harry bergeming didepan Hermione. Gadis itu mengangkat alis coklatnya.

"Aku hantu, ingat? Jadi kutunggu kalian diluar. Bye" dan dia pergi melayang, keluar menembus tenda.

-oOo-

Crack.

Suara keras familiar menggema disebuah ruangan luas, meja-mejanya berdebu, perabotannya kusam dengan kesan suram. Seperti namanya, Grimmauld Place sangat suram, apalagi setelah ditinggal berbulan-bulan. Peri rumah yang ada hanya menunggu perintah.

Sensasi apparate yang terlalu sering, membuat perut Hermione menggeliat, seolah makanan dan sesuatu yang lain didalam perutnya terguncang-guncang, setelah melepas genggaman Draco setelah berapparate, Hermione lari dengan kondisi seperti biasa, menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Draco dan Harry yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa dengannya?" kata Harry tak mengalihkan perhatian pada tempat dimana Hermione menghilang.

"Entahlah, sudah berminggu-minggu ia seperti itu, dan selalu berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja" Draco juga tak mengalihkan pandangan pada arah pandang yang sama dengan Harry.

"Kau harus bertanya padanya"

Draco berbalik memandang Harry "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau yang selama ini bersamanya. Bertanya sajalah, aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu, mengingatkanku pada—" Daphne, lanjutnya dalam hati sembari mengeyit alis.

"Pada, apa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita menghampirinya"

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana, mereka mendapati Hermione berlutut didepan toilet dengan wajah lemas, menimbulkan kekhawatiran kedua pemuda itu.

"Mione?" bisik Draco lembut, ikut berlutut disamping Hermone, sedangkan Harry berdiri diambang pintu memandangi mereka berdua.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata yang sama, yang selalu dikatakan pemuda beriris kelabu tersebut pada Hermione.

"Ya, aku hanya—"

"Tidak Mione! Jangan berkata begitu lagi! Aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti itu"

Hermione menunduk tak menjawab, meraba perutnya.

"Mione" Draco meraih kedua bahu gadis itu dan membawanya agar ia bisa menghadap iris coklat itu.

Mau tak mau, Hermione harus berhadapan dengan mata silver yang menagih jawaban jujur didepannya.

"Katakan Mione, please!" Draco memohon, wajahnya kini penuh kekhawatiran yang ia kumpulkan selama ini, selama keadaan Hermione yang begini. Ia tak sanggup, tak sanggup lagi menahan. Ia mengguncang bahu mungil itu pelan agar sang empunya mengerti dengan perasaannya, seolah sentuhan itu meberitau si gadis betapa khawatir dan sedihnya ia selama ini, karena keadaannya.

Tak sanggup lagi. Hermione tak sanggup lagi menahan, apalagi kini ia dihadang dua wajah khawatir sahabatnya, Harry yang diambang pintu, bergeming, dengan ekspresi sama.

"Aku hamil"

Akhirnya pengakuan itu jatuh, telak, didua pasang telinga di kamar mandi Grimmauld Place. Dua pasang mata membelalak. Dan sepasang mata hijau cerah memilih mundur, keluar dari ruangan itu diam-diam, mencoba memberi privasi pada dua orang terlibat didepannya. Harry menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Hermione tak sanggup menatap manik sewarna cahaya bulan didepannya, ia memilih memandang sedih pada lantai tegel hitam, yang menggambarkan perasaannya. Draco memandang Hermione, walau ia tak bisa memandang mata coklat gadis itu yang menunduk. Pikirannya mencerna, wajahnya campur aduk.

Kebahagian, terlihat disitu perlahan walau bercampur dengan kekhawatiran.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik bahu mungil itu kepelukannya. Bukankah, ini yang selama ini ia inginkan, cinta. Walau sebenarnya bukan dalam bentuk perasaan, namun datang dalam bentuk yang lain.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitauku? Setelah selama ini" bisiknya sayang pada rambut coklat itu.

"Aku takut"

Draco melepas pelukannya pada Hermione lembut, ia meremas bahu putihnya, dan tersenyum sayang "Aku mencintaimu Hermione"

Perlahan air mata turun dari sudut manik coklat itu, memandang manik kelabu didepannya. Senyum Draco membuatnya hangat. Dan pengakuannya membuatnya bebas dari beban. Namun ia tak menjawab perasaan itu, ia masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau tak harus mengatakan hal yang sama sekarang, karena bagaimanapun aku tetap menunggumu" katanya seolah mengerti dengan gejolak hati Hermione. Pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada perut datar Hermione "Bisakah aku—" ia menatap bergantian pada Hermione dan perutnya seolah meminta sesuatu.

Hermione tersenyum mengerti, ia mengangguk. Diambilnya tangan kekar itu, dan membawanya menyentuh perutnya. Membuat tangan Draco dapat merasakan kehidupan baru dalam dirinya.

Oh, astaga. Ia tak menyangka ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, bayinya ada disana! Draco memejamkan mata sembari merasakan perut Hermione ditelapak tangannya dan tangan lembut Hermione di punggung tangannya. Dengan segenap batin yang terikat, Draco merasakan benih tumbuh yang ia buat itu. Ia merenung, begitu lembut, begitu lemah, begitu halus, sangat mudah dibunuh dunia kelam ini. Namun Draco tak akan membiarkan itu, tak ingin membuatnya menjadi korban kegelapan.

Ia membuka manik kelabunya perlahan, memandang penuh kasih pada gadis dihadapannya.

Rasa sayang yang luar biasa besar melanda diri Draco, seolah menyebar disetiap ujung syarafnya, ketika merasakan buah cintanya disitu, didalam diri gadis yang ia cintai. Dengan semua tekad dan pengorbanan, hati dan pikirannya langsung menomor satukan gadis berikal coklat itu dalam hidupnya.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian. Aku berjanji"

-oOo-

Harry tengah duduk (melayang) diatas kursi, mata hijaunya yang transparan menatap sup bawang yang mengepul didepannya, walau atensinya pada sup lezat itu, namun pikirannya tak sama sekali bertaut pada hidangan rasa bawang tersebut. Ia baru saja menyuruh Kreacher untuk membersihkan Grimmauld Place, awalnya Harry ragu, apa peri rumah tua itu mau menerima perintahnya yang hanyalah sesosok transparan, ia coba-coba menggumamkan nama Kreacher pelan, namun ternyata peri itu muncul, walau awalnya, mata besarnya sedikit menggambarkan kekagetan saat melihat keadaan tuannya. Dan inilah sekarang, Grimmauld Place yang bersih dan makanan yang lezat.

Merasakan langkah dibelakangnya, Harry berbalik, mendapati pemuda platina tengah tersenyum sayang pada lantai tempat kakinya berpijak. Draco pun duduk dikursi didepan Harry, dan kini manik silvernya beralih menatap sayang pada sup yang mengepul. Harry memandangnya aneh dengan alis yang mengeryit. Apa pemuda albino ini sudah gila?

"Malfoy? Tolong jangan sinting dulu, ini bukan saat yang tepat" kata Harry masih memandang mengeryit pada Draco, yang kini tengah mencomot roti dan mencelupkannya kekuah sup dan memakannya, seolah baru saja mencelupkan biskuit ke susu.

Draco mengangkat satu alis pirangnya "Tak mengertikah kau apa yang baru dikatakan Mione dikamar mandi tadi? Atau perlu kuulang?" katanya sembari mengunyah.

"Tak perlu. Lagipula memangnya siapa yang melakukan itu pada Mione?"

Draco berhenti mengunyah memandang Harry, seolah roh itu sangat idiot "Tentu saja aku" katanya bangga.

"Mestinya kau minta maaf padaku" kata Harry datar, ia sudah menduga ini.

"Untuk apa?" balas Draco dengan nada yang sama saat Harry bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Karena kau sudah menyakitinya"

"Jangan de ja vu, Potter"

"Sekarang siapa yang bajingan-bodoh-bejat-yang-menghamili-sahabatku?"

"Oke, aku tak menarik perkataanku itu padamu"

"Jadi kau mau mengakui?"

"Apa?"

"Kita sama"

"Ya, kita memang sama. Walau aku yang lebih tampan"

"Ya, tapi aku dua kali lipat, tampan"

Diam. Draco mencubiti roti. Harry menabrakkan tangannya yang menembus meja berulang-ulang.

"Kurasa kau harus mencarikan Hermione seorang healer"

"Ya, tapi aku tak mengenal healer lain, selain healer khusus keluarga Malfoy"

"Aku kenal seorang healer. Dia adalah anggota Orde Phoenix, dia juga yang dulu memeriksa dan membantu Daphne"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Panggilkan—siapa namanya?"

"Ann"

"Ya, Ann. Panggilkan Ann"

Harry bergeming.

"Kenapa kau tak panggilakan Ann?"

"Memangnya aku bisa berkomunikasi lewat floo?"

"Oh, oke"

"Katakan saja namaku, dan jika ia kaget karena kau menyebut namaku padahal aku sudah mati, katakan saja kalau ini penting, dan kau akan menjelaskan semuanya"

-oOo-

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kehamilannya idiot! Dia pacarmu pasti kau tau kan?" Seorang wanita berambut hitam pudar memutar mata pada ketidak pekaan pemuda bermanik abu-abu yang ditanyanya.

"Er. Lima minggu"

Hermione mengerjapkan mata perlahan saat suara-suara terasa memenuhi ruangan, matanya yang masih setengah terbuka mendapat dua sosok samar-samar yang tengah berbincang disamping tempat tidurnya, ketika mata buramnya semakin terbuka, dua sosok itu kini telah terlihat jelas oleh atensinya.

Draco dan entah siapa, seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, namun tak hitam kelam seperti surai berantakan Harry, tapi lebih terlihat seperti kain dengan warna pudar, dilihat dari kerutan wajahnya, wnita itu pasti berusia sekitar empat puluhan. Draco dan wanita itu berbalik memandang Hermione yang kini berusaha duduk ditempat tidur.

"Mione?" Draco berjalan mendekat dan berlutut didepan Hermione yang kini telah duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari memijat kepalanya "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hermione berhenti memijat kepalanya yang selalu terasa berat setiap kali bangun "Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing seperti biasa"

"Morning Sickness, Hermione. Hal yang biasa untuk kehamilanmu yang masih muda" wanita itu mendekat dan berbicara sambil tersnyum ramah diakhir kalimat.

Draco ikut tersenyum sayang "Dia Ann, Hermione, dia adalah healer yang membantu Daphne, dan ia disini juga melakukan hal yang sama untukmu"

"Bisakah aku memulai pemeriksaan pertama padamu, Hermione?" tanya Ann tanpa menghilangkan senyum ramahnya "Tenang saja, aku juga seorang anggota Orde"

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu, Ann"

"Kesibukanku di St. Mungo membuatku jarang menghadiri perkumpulan Orde" ia berjalan mendekat ketempat tidur Hermione, membuat Draco berdiri mencoba memberikan tempatnya pada Ann.

"Bisakah kau berdiri sebentar?" tanya Ann, ia kini berdiri disamping tempat tidur, mengisyaratkan Hermione agar berdiri dari tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu. Gadis itu pun berdiri disamping Ann.

Ann kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melambaikannya pada tempat tidur kayu itu, dan tempat tidur itu perlahan mengubah bentuk seperti lilin mainan menjadi sebuah tempat tidur tinggi yang biasa dipakai dirumah sakit.

"Sekarang kau bisa berbaring"

Hermione berusaha menaiki tempat tidur setinggi pinggangnya itu, Draco mendekati gadisnya dan membantu Hermione naik, setelah naik dan berbaring, Ann pun berdiri disisi tempat tidur disamping Hermione.

"Naikkan sweatermu"

Hermione menaikan sweaternya hingga memperlihatkan perut mulus putihnya yang kini terlihat sedikit benjolan kecil, Draco memandang perut yang dirindukannya itu, terlihat lembut dan halus. Draco melantur.

Ann menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya pada perut Hermione, dan bibirnya terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu, awalnya cahaya biru yang berpendar, kemudian cahaya kuning matahari. Ia lalu tersenyum sembari menjauhkan tongkatnya dari perut gadis yang menatapnya penuh harap, mengharapkan informasi yang baik.

"Terlalu banyak Apparate, makanan aneh—dalam kasus ini mungkin tumbuhan liar? Apa aku benar?" tanya Ann, mengerling pada Draco yang berdiri salah tingkah " Tapi semuanya tak terlalu berarti apa-apa bagi si bayi, karena kalian mempunyai bayi yang kuat disini. Aku belum bisa memeriksa jenis kelaminnya, karena baru akan tampak di bulan ke 3" Ann menjelaskan dengan ahli, membuat Hermione merasa tenang seolah ia berada dirumah sakit sungguhan.

Ann kemudian melambaikan tongkat sekali lagi pada tangannya, dan sebuah botol berukuran sedang pun muncul "Ini, ramuan ini akan mengurangi Morning Sickness dan sedikit mual" ia menaruh botol di meja disamping tempat tidur, tongkatnya kambali melambai ditelapak tangannya memunculkan botol lain dengan botol sama namun ramuan berbeda "Ini untuk menambah gizi, untukmu dan bayi. Ingat ramuan yang satu ini wajib, kau harus meminumnya setiap sesudah makan"

Hermione mengangguk mengerti memandang botol-botol yang diletakkan Ann diatas meja.

"Dan kau" ia berbalik memandang Draco "Pastikan ia meminum ramuannya, dan awasi makanan dan aktivitasnya" ia kemudian berbalik lagi pada Hermione "Kurangi mantra yang menguras inti sihir, Hermione dan beristirhat yang banyak, tapi jika kau tak ingin gemuk, lakukan olahraga ringan seperti peregangan. Oke?"

Hermione hanya kembali mengangguk menyimak semua kata-kata Ann.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, aku akan kembali lagi. Bye"

"Bye Ann. Terimakasih atas semuanya" Draco berkata mengantar Ann keluar kamar. Ia lalu mendekati Hermione yang masih berbaring dnegan perut terbuka saat Ann telah kaluar dari pintu. Gadis berikal coklat itu tengah tersenyum sayang sembari mengusap perutnya. Draco tersenyum.

"Bangun Mione, kau harus makan dan meminum ramuanmu" katanya lembut.

Hermione kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh memandang Draco dengan binar-binar yang berkelip diwajah cantiknya, ia lalu melompat duduk dipinggir tempat tidur "Kau dengar itu Draco! ia sehat! Hufft. Awalnya aku sangat khawatir karena setiap makanan dan kegiatanku sangat tidak sehat untuknya" katanya antusias. Darco tersenyum sayang dengan kegembiraan sama.

"Aku tau"

Draco pun menarik lembut tangan mulus berjari lentik itu membantunya turun dari tempat tidur dan menggandengnya hangat keluar kamar, meninggalkan gorden yang menari ditup angin. Mereka berjalan sama, bersampingan, tampak seperti pasangan muda yang telah diikat janji dan tengah menunggu buah hati mereka.

-oOo-

**Thanks for everything! SEE U SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Pregnancy/Polyjuice**

-oOo-

Butuh berminggu-minggu untuk mengumpulkan ramuan Polyjus. Fluxweed, yang harus dicabut diam-diam oleh Draco dikebun seseorang entah siapa. Tanduk bicorn, karena tak tersedia dalam bentuk bubuk, tanduk itupun ditumbuk Draco dengan susah payah. Sisa dari bahan-bahan dapat ditemukan ditas manik-manik milik Hermione. Dua minggu ini mereka menetap dengan nyaman di Grimmauld Place, tak banyak gangguan (mungkin karena Voldemort menganggap Grimmauld Place hanya tempat kosong yang pemiliknya telah meninggal), makanan selalu disediakan oleh Kreacher yang baik dan terbiasa dengan tuannya yang aneh (dan memang selalu aneh), Ann sering datang berkunjung melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Hermione (yang kata Harrry menderita 'Tembakan Malfoy').

Bahan yang telah lengkap pun harus diramu lagi oleh Hermione, tak mudah meramunya, seperti waktu kelas dua, butuh berbulan-bulan, takaran sempurna, api yang pas, bahkan yang membuat Draco mengeryit baunya yang aneh.

Seduhan Polyjus sudah berusia sebulan lamanya, Hermione berkata bahwa ramuan ini akan memakan waktu 3 bulan untuk selesai, karena Knotgrass nya yang tidak dipetik dibulan purnama. Tentu saja itu membuat kegiatan Hermione berhari-hari adalah duduk didepan kuali berasap, tapi ia tak duduk sendiri, karena Draco selalu bersamanya, mengikutinya seperti anak ayam, menjaganya seperti anjing penjaga, dan terus berbicara mengenai waktu istirahat dan makannya seperti seorang ibu. Sebenarnya itu sedikit membuat Hermione risih, karena walau ia ingin mandi, Draco pasti menunggunya dibalik pintu, walau sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu ingin ikut masuk, tapi tentu saja harus melewati kutukan Hermione yang tak pernah sanggup ia lawan. Namun yang membuat Hermione serisih saat Draco terus mengikutinya seperti penguntit adalah perutnya yang kini sudah agak besar, membuat ia harus mengenakan gaun yang disihir agar muat, ia juga tak bisa lagi merayap dilantai sembari membaca buku.

Dan jika ia berjalan atau sekedar berdiri Draco pasti akan memandangnya seperti berlian paling berkilau didunia, dan ketika Hermione bertanya:

"Kenapa kau menatapku Malfoy?"

"Malfoy siapa yang kau maksud Mione? Karena kurasa ada Malfoy lain di—" Harry nyeletuk, Hermione mengabaikan hantu itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau sangat cantik" jawab Draco sembari tersenyum bodoh, ikut mengabaikan Harry yang selalu menjadi orang ketiga tak dianggap.

Hermione mengeryit, perutnya besar sekarang membuatnya tampak seperti orang gemuk, dan Draco mengatakannya cantik? "Jangan menghina, aku tau aku gemuk jadi kau terus melihatku untuk membuatmu terhibur"

"Ya, aku memang melihatmu untuk membuatku terhibur, dengan betapa cantiknya kau ketika mengandung bayiku"

Dan Hermione bersemu merah jambu. Sedangkan Harry memutar mata, walau sebenarnya ia pernah mengalami rasa yang sama seperti Draco.

-oOo-

Dua bulan berlalu, dan sekarang 'Malfoy lain' didalam diri Hermione, sudah berusia tiga bulan. Nafsu makan Hermione sekarang sangat baik, walau itu membuatnya sedikit berisi, ia malah sering meminta yang aneh-aneh, seperti ingin memakan nasi goreng yang harus dimasak Draco, namun nasi goreng itu hangus menghitam, tapi Hermione bahkan sangat menyukainya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Draco juga sering dibuat terkaget-kaget dengan tempramen Hermione yang kian menjadi, ia diberi nasehat oleh Ann, kalau tempramen seorang gadis muda yang hamil akan sangat parah, jadi ia harus menjauh dengan radius kejauhan saat bom atom akan dijatuhkan, ketika Hermione marah. Harry hanya menyaksikan dengan terhibur, dan sesekali akan menyeletuk tak penting dipembicaraan mereka.

Namun suatu hari, Draco kini dibuat kalap, dengan teriakan kaget Hermione didapur disusul suara marah-marah gadis itu. Pemuda bersurai platina itu berlari menuju TKP, dan sedikit melotot melihat Hermione dan Harry disitu.

Hermione tengah meledak-ledak seperti biasa, tangannya diperutnya yang besar dan tangan yang satunya lagi menunjuk-nunjuk Harry yang tengah berdiri shock terdiam.

"Kau! Kenapa kau melayang didekatku Potter! Itu menakutkan idiot!"

Dan setelah ledakan terakhir, Hermione pun berjalan cepat menuju kamar dengan wajah merah. Draco mengikuti gadis itu setelah memberikan pandangan bingung pada roh yang masih shock.

Draco mendekati pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, dan masuk mendapati Hermione tengah mondar-mandir sembari menggumamkan kutukan dan rutukan 'Sial!' atau 'Brengsek!' terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Mione? Ada apa? Kupikir kau tak akan marah lagi pada Harry hanya karena ia melayang" tanya Draco.

Hermione memang pernah marah-marah pada Harry hanya karena ia melayang dan transparan, seolah Harry adalah hasil eksperimen gagal yang harus disalahakan.

"Aku, aku hanya kaget"

Draco pun mendekat, karena tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, ia menarik kedua bahu Hermione dan memandang mata coklatnya yang mempesona "Mione? Katakan ada apa? Apa aku harus mengecat dinding dengan warna polkadot lagi?" katanya menyebut kesenangan baru Hermione yang aneh. Warna itu biasanya abu-abu dengan dot-dot coklat. Separuh dinding Grimmauld Place kini berwarna seperti itu, namun Harry tak keberatan.

"Tidak Drake, ini karena kau" katanya dingin, ia melepas tangan Draco dari bahunya dengan agak kasar, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka. Hermione menutup rapat pintu itu dan menguncinya.

Draco memandang Hermione takut-takut, seolah baru saja dikuncikan dengan singa dikandang. Hermione kini berbalik badan pada Draco, setelah ia mengunci pintu. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melemparkan dirinya pada Draco dan mencium bibirnya dalam ciuman sengit.

Setelah melepas ciuman dengan terengah-engah dan wajah merah, akhirnya Hermione berkata "Jika kau tak melepas bajumu dan pergi ketempat tidur itu, aku akan meledakkan Grimmauld Place, Drake"

"Tapi Hermione—aku—apa?" Draco tergagap. Ketika melihat Hermione melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan membuangnya dilantai. Ia kini hanya mengenakan bra putih tipis dan celana dalam senada.

"Draco, aku sudah hamil tiga bulan, hormon dan horny selalu menyiksaku hingga panas. Aku sarankan kau tak berdebat" ia berkata parau sembari melepas bra putihnya yang ia jatuhkan sembarangan di lantai, ia kemudian naik ke tempat tidur.

Draco melongo. Ia akhirnya berjalan mendekat perlahan sambil membuka kaos hitam yang dikenakannya, membuang kaos itu sembarangan hingga bertumpuk dengan pakaian lain dilantai. Ia sebenarnya bingung dengan pergantian emosi ini, namun sudahkah ia berjanji untuk melakukan apapun untuk Hermione? Tentu saja. Jadi ia naik ketempat tidur bersama Hermione.

Draco menempatkan dirinya diantara kaki mulus Hermione yang membuka. Mereka berciuman agresif, Hermione menjalankan tangannya meremas rambut pirang itu, sedangkan Draco menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan agar tak menyakiti bayi kecil diantara tubuh mereka. Ciuman itu penuh erangan dan nafas memburu. Membuat mereka memanas, Draco langsung merasa keras dan kaku pada bagian bawahnya membuat celana jins nya terasa sesak.

Dengan masih berciuman liar, Hermione membuka kancing dan canting celana jins Draco dengan tidak sabar, ia menurunkan jins itu perlahan dibantu oleh Draco, hingga jins itu sampai diujung kakinya dan akhirnya terlempar sembarangan.

Draco mendominasi bibir dan mulut Hermione penuh,menggigit bibir bawahnya menyebabkan erangan namanya, ia juga menghisap mulutnya rakus membuat saliva dan liur yang bercampur membasahi mulut mereka. Draco menarik celana dalam tipis Hermione dan melemparnya, membuat Hermione melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Draco, yang terus menciumnya.

Mencari posisi yang lebih baik, Hermione pun menggulingkan tubuh Draco, hingga ia kini duduk mengakang diatas otot perutnya yang six pack, ia masih menunduk mencium Draco. Pemuda itu menangkupkan tangannya pada payudara mulus Hermione yang menggantung menggoda diatas dada bidangnya, dengan lembut dibelai dan dicubitinya payudara kenyal itu. Draco mencoba menahan agar tak ejakulasi saat itu juga, saat merasakan vagina basah Hermione yang menggesek perutnya, ditambah lagi pantat gadis itu yang terus menabrak-nabrak kejantanannya setiap kali gadis itu mengerang dan menggeliat.

Hermione melepas ciuman perlahan, membuat jembatan saliva diantara bibir mereka, ia kini melengkungkan punggungnya penuh nafsu saat merasakan sentuhan Draco pada payudaranya. Hermione mengerang tak tahan, ia kemudian meraih ereksi Draco yang hampir tak bisa ia genggam sepenuhnya, dan memasukkan perlahan ujungnya pada vaginanya yang basah.

Ereksi panjang itu masuk sepenuhnya pada tubuh Hermione, membuatnya terengah-engah sesak, ia kemudian bergerak keatas kebawah seperti menunggangi Draco. Draco memperhatikan penuh nafsu saat payudara Hermione bergerak-gerak naik turun seirama gerakan Hermione diatasnya, Draco pun meraih pinggang ramping Hermione, membantunya bergerak dalam dirinya.

Bagian dalam Hermione terasa hangat, basah dan meremas milik Draco kuat. Ia ikut mengerang.

Hermione pun mempercepat gerakannya dengan bersemangat saat merasakan kejantanan Draco berkedut dalam vaginanya. Terasa nikmat. Gerakan semakin cepat, Hermione naik turun, Draco membantunya bergerak dengan memegang pinggangnya. Dan cengkraman Draco makin kuat. Tangan Hermione pada dada Draco mengepal. Hingga erangan kuat terdengar dan orgasme menghancurkan tempat tidur.

"Oh Draco!"

Dan tubuh mungil Hermione runtuh diatas dada Draco. mereka terengah-engah, berkeringat, dan lengket. Hermione mendongak ketika merasakan dada Draco bergetar "Kau menertawakanku, Drake?"

"Tidak—" katanya terkikik keras "Aku hanya tak menyangka, kukira kau tadi ingin memantrai ku habis-habisan. Sungguh mengejutkan!"

Hermione pindah dan berbaring disamping Draco "Aku sudah menahan-nahan, kau tau kan kita tak melakukan apa-apa sejak malam itu" ia menempatkan tangannya pada dada Draco yang berotot.

"Tapi sepertinya aku kini merasakan hal yang sama, Drake. Aku mencintaimu juga" bisik gadis itu sayang sembari menggambar-gambar dada Draco dengan bentuk hati menggunakan jarinya.

Draco tersenyum pada rambut Hermione dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dengan sayang, Draco merengkuh tubuh mungil Hermione kedadanya, dengan pelukan hangat.

-oOo-

"Sungguh apa kalian tak tau mantra pembungkam? Atau perlu kuajari?" Harry menyembur sembari duduk melayang diatas kursi, memandang pasangan yang baru turun dari tangga dan kini berdiri didepan meja makan.

Draco mengangkat alis "Kau tau?" katanya kikuk.

"Tentu saja aku tau, dengan semua erangan 'Ah Hermione' 'Ah Draco', sungguh menjijikkan, tetanggapun bisa dengar" katanya menirukan erangan erotis yang berlebihan "Lain kali gunakan mantra, oke, Lovers?" ia menyeringai di kata terakhir.

Hermione memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dileher Draco.

-oOo-

Cahaya benda langit menembus gorden transparan disebuah kamar besar di Grimmauld Place, suara detak jam mendominasi sunyinya malam menuju pagi, angin dingin meniup kain gorden yang menari lembut hendak menyambut matahari.

Hermione membuka mata ketika merasa keinginan kamar mandi, ia sering bangun malam atau menjelang pagi seperti saat ini hanya untuk buang air kecil, akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering buang air kecil, mungkin karena teraturnya ramuan yang ia minum dan hormon. Gadis itu menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan seorang pemuda disampingnya, ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidur, kakinya langsung terasa dingin ditusuk lantai, Hermione mengikat tali gaun tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Saat ia sudah sampai ditangga terakhir, matanya menangkap sosok transparan yang tengah duduk melayang di jendela yang terbuka sembari memandang langit malam yang ditaburi sprinkle bintang, angin meniup gorden dijendela yang ia duduki namun angin tak berpengaruh padanya, disamping sosok itu adalah sebuah radio yang tengah menyiarkan lagu yang dapat membuatmu galau. Sepertinya lagu itu sangat menggambarkan Harry, karena lagu itu bermakna seorang yang sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang terasa jauh. Kasihan Harry, dia pasti sangat merindukan Daphne, apa lagi gadis itu juga hamil seperti Hermione. Hermione bahkan sering mendapati Harry memandang muram padanya dan Draco, entah itu ketika mereka berdua mengelus bayi atau saling berciuman.

Harry berbalik saat merasakan keberadaan seseorang didekatnya "Mione? Kamar mandi lagi?" katanya tersenyum biasa.

Karena tak ingin membuat Harry makin galau, Hermione pun hanya mengangguk dan menuju kamar mandi. Gadis itu melakukan keinginannya buang air kecil, dan saat selesai, ia berdiri mencuci tangan didepan wastafel. Hermione mematikan keran dan melihat bayangannya pada cermin besar didepannya, cermin itu menampakkan perut besarnya yang berusia 4 bulan, dirabanya penuh kasih perutnya itu sembari tersenyum menatap bayangannya yang melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba tangan Hermione merasakan sesuatu, ia mengeryit makin mencoba merangsang alat perabanya pada perutnya, dan ia merasakan tendangan, bayinya menendang! Hermione berbinar bahagia dan sedikit kaget, ia langsung berlari kecil keluar kamar mandi, saat tatapannya menangkap Harry yang kebingungan sekilas, ia berteriak kecil "Bayinya menendang!" dan ia kembali berlari kecil menuju kamar.

"Draco!" teriak Hermione berulang-ulang sembari mengguncang Draco kuat-kuat dan tak sabar.

"Mione?" katanya serak dengan masih terkantuk-kantuk dan setengah pikirannya pada alam mimpi.

"Bayinya menendang!"

Dan Draco langsung terbelalak sempurna, dan melompat duduk disamping Hermione ditempat tidur, Hermione langsung mengambil tangan pucat Draco, dan memasukkannya kedalam gaunnya hingga Daco dapat merasakan tendangan bayi kecil pertama mereka. Draco berbinar bahagia, binar yang sama seperti Hermione.

Ia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya pada perut yang buncit itu, dan menempatkan telinganya "Hello there little baby, this is your Daddy voice" katanya lembut dan sayang, terlalu bahagia untuk bisa merasakan perasaan lain, seolah hanya bahagialah yang ada dalam dirinya. Dan disaat seperti ini, itu memang benar.

Hermione tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut pirang Draco yang kepalanya berada diperutnya "And this is your Mommy voice"

"Tak perlu berkatapun ia tau Mione, kalian kan terus bersama" Draco mendongak dan kembali menegakkan badannya, ia kemudian mencium bibir Hermione dengan semua rasa bahagia dan cinta.

"I love u" adalah kata yang keluar disela-sela ciuman mereka.

-oOo-

"Mione kau tak perlu ikut ke Gringgots" kata Draco memelas pada Hermione yang tengah duduk dikursi dan menyilangkan tangan.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco? Aku yang punya rencana jadi aku yang harus menjalankannya!" katanya keras kepala.

"Tapi Mione, ini berbahaya, kau sebaiknya pulang ke Hogwarts bersama Daphne, Kreacher akan mengantarmu oke? Aku akan menyusulmu—"

"Tidak! Malfoy! jangan memperintahku sekarang, karena bagaimanapun akulah penyelamat bokong kalian selama ini dari bahaya, dan kau menyuruhku diam begitu saja?"

"Tapi Mione, please! Aku tak ingin kau dan bayi—"

"Aku juga tak ingin, Drake. Tapi percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja, aku adalah Penyihir Paling Terang Dimasanya, ingat?"

"Tapi Mione—"

"Tidak! Berhenti memelas dan berdiri dari berlututmu itu Drake! Kau seperti anak anjing. Panggilkan Ann"

-oOo-

"Pemeriksaan terakhir untukmu hari ini, Hermione" kata Ann, berdiri disamping tempat tidur yang selalu mereka gunakan ketika akan mengecek kesehatan kehamilan. Hari ini Polyjus sudah siap, dan mereka sudah menyusun rencana ke Gringgotts, tempat Horcrux piala Hufflepuff berada. Hermione akan meminum Polyjus berisi rambut Bellatrix jadi sebelum meminum, ia harus memastikan dulu kesehatan primanya pada Ann.

Draco yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Hermione, hanya pasrah, tak bisa melawan, yang tinggal ia lakukan adalah menjaga Hermione baik-baik, dengan segenap jiwanya, bukan sebatas kemampuannya.

Ann, seperti biasa menyentuhkan tongkatnya pada perut Hermione yeng terbuka, perut itu kini genap berusia 4 bulan, benjolan semakin besar, menandakan sang bayi tumbuh baik "Semuanya baik-baik saja, baguslah kau meminum ramuanmu dengan teratur. Sekarang kalian sudah bisa mengetahui jenis kelaminnya, apa kalian ingin tau? Aku sudah memeriksanya"

Draco dan Hermioen berpandangan penuh arti, dan saling tersenyum, pasangan itu pun kembali memandang Ann "Tidak, Ann, kami ingin ini menjadi kejutan saat persalinan" jawab Hermione mantap. Mereka sudah menyepakati ini, menjadikan rahasia jenis kelamin si bayi, lebih tepatnya menjadikan motivasi utama untuk menyempurnakan dunia sihir untuknya, untuk si bayi.

-oOo-

Hermione memandang cairan berwarna abu-abu kental dibotol ditangannya, setelah menarik nafas dalam ia meminum ramuan itu. Saat cairan mengalir dilambungnya dan menyebar di uratnya, tubuh Hermione pun perlahan berubah bentuk, menjadi sedikt lebih tinggi, rambutnya berwarna hitam, kasar dan tak rapi, tubuhnya langsung cocok pada gaun Bellatrix yang dikenakannya. Kedua pemuda didekatnya melongo pada Hermione.

"Well, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya.

"Mengerikan" jawab pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Hermione, sayang!" celetuk Ann "Sini kuperiksa lagi, sebelum kau pergi dengan tubuh yang memang mengerikan itu" dan Ann kembali Check up "Semuanya baik-baik saja, harus kukatakan kalian memiliki bayi yang kuat, ia bahkan cepat beradaptasi dengan semua kegiatan aneh yang dilakukan ibunya" Ann tersenyum "Kalau begitu semuanya sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye kalian"

"Bye Ann, terimakasih untuk semuanya"

Dan wanita itu pun pergi dengan floo.

Ketiga orang yang berada disitu kembali saling pandang "Oke ingat rencananya?" dua pemuda mengangguk, gadis menghela nafas "Oke, Draco, kita ber Apparate ke Gringgots, Harry mengikuti"

Dan 2 orang menghilang dalam crack, dan yang transparan ikut menghilang tanpa bunyi, meninggalkan ruangan yang kini kembali sunyi seperti dulu.

-oOo-

**Thanks for read! Review please (Anything)**


End file.
